


For my Destiny is written in Stardust

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: From Dego to Essling详见第一章Notes





	1. 序章&第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 主CP是拿拉，会有反攻情节  
副CP是拿迪和贝拉，事实上全文关系是拿→迪→贝→拉→拿的狗血循环，当然，前提是我真写得到那么远  
请注意，本文只是同人，会使用我个人认为不算偏离原史人物性格的野史梗  
关于军事的部分纯属胡扯，我不是专业人士，而且由于本文是POV，有些描述含大量当事人主观色彩，并非客观战史记录  
再强调一次，不要把这篇文里的任何情节当成历史事件，如果你想了解真实历史，请阅读相关书籍

** 序章**

** 1810年**

****

****

**7月6日 巴黎 贝西埃**

在贴身男仆帮助下，伊斯特拉公爵、帝国近卫军骑兵司令、法国元帅让-巴蒂斯特·贝西埃换上昨日熨好的靛蓝色元帅礼服，并且在手臂上缠了一圈黑纱。勤快的仆人细心地把主人的头发梳得油光滑亮、一丝不苟，接着照例撒上一层分布均匀的洁白发粉。扑粉这一太阳王时代的风尚在如今的法兰西帝国已经不流行了，还惹阿布朗泰斯公爵夫人这些好八卦的女眷嘲笑，可是军事暴发户贝西埃执着于这种爱好，一定要扑好粉才肯出门。当然了，喜欢扑粉的军事暴发户不止他一人，有一个同僚曾经也在他那条又土又丑的辫子上扑了厚厚一堆。  
不过那家伙后来不再执着于发粉，更重要的是，他已经死了，而贝西埃正要去参加他的葬礼。  
车夫驾驭着马车，平稳地快速驶向荣军院。贝西埃背靠舒适的天鹅绒垫子，趁这工夫闭目养神小憩一会儿，因为按照他的自愿请求，过一会儿他要当死者的抬棺人，这可是个体力活。  
或许抬棺表露了对死者的很大敬意，但是仅仅一年前，贝西埃还在想，要是能揍那该死的混蛋一顿就好了。

蒙特贝洛公爵让·拉纳元帅迁葬先贤祠的大典拖了一年多，总算在1810年7月6日下午揭开帷幕。选择这个日期当然是拿破仑皇帝的意思——瓦格拉姆会战胜利一周年纪念日，哪怕这场战斗和拉纳没有一点关系。贝西埃倒是不会忘记瓦格拉姆，他在那场血腥的战斗中中了一炮，但是感谢上帝，死神放过了他。  
所以说，这个葬礼到底是什么性质，包括贝西埃在内的所有人都一清二楚，与其说它是向早逝的元帅寄托哀思，不如说它是皇帝深化帝国威望的宣传活动。奇怪的是，皇帝本人并没到场，这可不符合他喜爱搞公关的天性。贝西埃之前听说了皇帝不会出场，这让他吃惊非小。据说皇帝的解释是，导致拉纳在埃斯林阵亡的奥地利大公卡尔是新皇后玛丽·路易丝的叔叔，考虑到皇后的心情，他不能出席葬礼。贝西埃知道这不是真正的理由，因为皇帝偏偏把葬礼选在卡尔战败的纪念日。当然了，他不会和自己的君主提出这种质疑。  
虽然皇帝没来，但在他一手包办下，整个国葬规模还是非常盛大。5月22日（也就是拉纳负伤一周年），停在斯特拉斯堡教堂的灵柩向巴黎出发，每路过一个城镇都要停下来接受哀悼，很多法国百姓还向棺材上抛撒鲜花。7月2日，灵柩总算到达巴黎，然后被迎入荣军院。今天的葬礼过后，死者将在先贤祠的一个幽深单间里长眠。  
拉纳的棺材上立着一尊他的半身像，放置棺材的停灵台四角各自矗立着一座悲伤的雕像，它们分别代表力量、正义、谨慎与节制，停灵台中央则是一座装饰着月桂树叶和柏树枝的埃及金字塔。_ 这应该是代表拉纳曾在埃及服役吧，_ 贝西埃心想，_ 那段远征已经过去太久了，但我还记得我们在马穆鲁克的宫殿里喝酒玩牌，我不记得具体场景了，但那天的酒口感很好。_ 听着巴黎音乐学院演奏的莫扎特所作安魂曲，贝西埃百无聊赖地扫视了一下厅内，只见橄榄木祭坛一角立着圣路易像和圣拿破仑像，祭坛中央则是拉纳用过的武器，上方悬挂着文字：“拿破仑致1809年5月22日光荣战死在埃斯林的蒙特贝洛公爵。”  
冗长的安魂弥撒过后，葬礼队伍向先贤祠进发。在葬礼司仪、大司法官让-雅克·雷吉斯·德·康巴塞雷斯指示下，抬棺人贝西埃扛着颇具分量的石棺一角站在灵车上，负责其他三个角的则是埃克米尔亲王路易-尼古拉·达武、科内利亚诺公爵邦-阿德里安·蒙塞、让-马蒂厄-菲利贝尔·塞吕里耶伯爵，总之，抬棺材的四个人都是曾和拉纳一同作战的法国元帅，然而拉纳的长期战友、那波利国王若阿基姆·缪拉元帅没有来，他在亚平宁半岛南端处理政务。灵车装饰着月桂树叶和四捆军旗，那些旗帜是缴获的战利品，来自于拉纳参加过的战斗。另一位法国元帅、瓦格拉姆亲王路易-亚历山大·贝尔蒂埃走在葬礼队伍最前头，后面跟着军队、灵车、拉纳元帅的空马车，再后面则是元帅遗孀和他的孩子们乘坐的马车。  
到达先贤祠后，送葬队伍又举行了一个规模小一点的仪式。达武代表军队，向路易丝-安托瓦妮特·拉纳夫人与第二代蒙特贝洛公爵致悼词。才9岁大的小公爵只顾着哭，而路易丝的眼神空洞无光，俏丽的脸上全是斑斑泪痕，这和贝西埃平日对她的印象大不相同。当年替拉纳相亲时，他立马就确认了路易丝是个温柔沉静的贤惠姑娘，后来的事实证明他的判断的确不错。那个漂亮的路易丝现在看来却仿佛一夜之间老了十岁，她的额头上隐隐出现皱纹，神情憔悴不堪。虽然距丈夫之死已过去一年，但她显然还没从这个打击中恢复过来。达武的致辞自然充斥各种溢美之词，“拉纳元帅忠诚友爱，一心为国为民”，并补充道，这是皇帝陛下最喜欢他的一点，路易丝只是僵直地站在原地听着，并无一点反应。小公爵仍然兀自哭泣，他的弟弟妹妹们也在旁边哭个不停，稚嫩的童音回荡在阴暗的灵堂里，听得人有些揪心。  
随着葬礼结束，大部分人离开了，只剩下元帅的亲人、副官、熟人等人在灵堂里流泪。照理来说他也该走了。事实上，他能感觉到拉纳的几个副官会假装不经意地朝他瞄上一眼，似乎是在琢磨他怎么还没走。_ 我的确该走了，我原本就不喜欢人多的场合，何况葬礼上的社交更讲究人情练达。_  
贝西埃深吸一口气，向呆立在灵柩前的元帅夫人走去。路易丝已用丝绸手绢擦去脸上清泪，但红肿的双眼足以证明她的悲哀。  
“公爵夫人，我理解您的悲痛，也不奢望能为您分担您那深重忧伤的十分之一，”贝西埃轻声说，“但我还是恳请您节哀，保重身体。”  
“多谢公爵阁下关心，”像招待当年的相亲代理人那样，路易丝用招呼客人的礼貌口吻回答，“愿主保佑您幸福安康。”  
“如果您有什么需要帮助的地方，请务必告诉我，我一定乐于效劳。”  
“言语无法表达我对公爵阁下的谢意，”路易丝客气地说，“他泉下有知，也会感激您的仁厚善意。”  
“您不必言谢，这只是我作为……”贝西埃的喉咙像卡了根鱼刺，但他很快又流畅地说下去，“作为同僚应尽的责任。”  
“能与您这样高尚的同僚共事，实属他的幸运，”她向他鞠躬致意，“我代表他感谢您。”  
_ 从她的语气就能听出那是套话。她不想伤害你，她只是用合乎礼仪的方式回应你，你知道她擅长以这种方式回应所有人。可事到如今，除了这种善意谎言之外，你还能奢望听到什么呢？_  
贝西埃凝视墓室一角的死者肖像画，它出自格罗之手。画中的拉纳约莫三十岁年纪，披挂整齐，身佩勋章，威风凛凛，似乎都不愿正眼瞧他。伊萨贝也好，大卫也好，这个时代的肖像画家都爱美化笔下的英雄，但贝西埃说不准格罗对拉纳美化了多少，或者说是否美化过。很奇怪，他记得很多完全不重要的细节（比如那天晚上酒的口感），却无法确认格罗是否准确刻画了战友的形象，或者说，他无法确认自己记忆中的形象是否正确。到头来，或许他和拉纳真的只是偶然共事的同僚，从来没有相熟过。  
_ 我恳请万能的主允许我获得你的原谅。_  
贝西埃在画像前默默鞠了一躬，转身离去。

** 9月3日 巴黎 玛丽·路易丝**

自从奥地利公主玛丽·路易丝嫁到法国来后，时间已经过了快半年。她曾经以为和科西嘉野兽的政治联姻意味着地狱般的生活，但出乎意料的是，拿破仑并不是传说中能吃人的凶恶怪兽，相反，他是个非常体贴的丈夫。皇帝一反法国人的风流本性，和所有情妇断绝了往来，每天都殷勤地陪伴新皇后，带她出席舞会、游园、打猎，当然了，每夜的纵情缠绵也是少不了的。玛丽·路易丝很快打消了初时心中的恐惧，开心地享受着巴黎的红灯绿酒以及皇帝的浓烈爱意。因为怕她寂寞，皇帝特地安排蒙特贝洛公爵的遗孀路易丝-安托瓦妮特当她的荣誉女官，他忙于庞大帝国的繁杂政务时，公爵夫人会陪皇后绣花、赏花、玩牌，并说些宫闱中的小秘密。路易丝温柔可人，善解人意，她似乎总是能一眼看穿皇后的心事，并用温软的嗓音为对方排忧解难。路易丝很快成了玛丽·路易丝最喜欢的女官，只要皇帝在忙，她就会去找公爵夫人。在旁人看来，她俩仿佛无话不谈的好姐妹。

这天，皇帝带皇后参观塞夫勒瓷器厂，路易丝自然也随行。这座著名的瓷器厂曾在路易十五和蓬巴杜夫人的时代盛产洛可可风格制品，然而拿破仑并不喜欢这种比较柔媚的风格，作为亚历山大的和凯撒的崇拜者，他更偏好大气磅礴的古典艺术。在他的倡导下，整个帝国盛行新古典艺术风格，塞夫勒厂也跟随大流，甚至还生产过埃及风格的瓷器。玛丽·路易丝在奥地利宫廷里见过法国赠送的塞夫勒瓷，在杜伊勒里宫里更是经常使用这种瓷器，但是今天置身于这座工厂，她才明白什么叫眼花缭乱。堆放产品的车间里，各式各样的瓷器琳琅满目，小的有笛形杯、船形碟，大的有花瓶、屏风，它们有的已经上了釉，透着粉红、鹅黄、薰衣草紫、豆绿的晶莹色泽，并且绘有巴黎的风土人情或皇帝的文治武功，有的还保持着淳朴的象牙白色，等待着工匠来赋予自己别样的美丽。玛丽·路易丝看呆了，她任皇帝挽着自己的手臂，从房间这一头缓步踱向另一头，仔细地端详着目光所及的每一尊瓷器，不断啧啧称奇。  
这时，皇帝忽然停住了脚步，似乎若有所思地看着什么。顺着他的目光看去后，玛丽·路易丝眼中所见是一尊男性的半身像。这座瓷像还没上釉，显然没有完工，从做工来看也无甚特别之处，玛丽·路易丝只能从雕像衣物的式样看出它刻画的是个军人，她很快失了兴趣，转眼去看其他更精美的制品了。  
“你觉得这个怎么样？”  
皇帝忽然转身，微笑地问跟在身后的女官。  
听到这句话后，玛丽·路易丝也看向她的好女伴，她顿时大吃一惊，因为一向冷静温婉的路易丝已然脸色煞白，表情也显得非常可怕。  
“做得像他吗？”皇帝似乎没发觉女官的异常，他若无其事地随口问了这句话，然后又去看其他瓷器了。公爵夫人则一反常态地尖叫一声，然后她不顾礼仪，捂着脸夺门而出。  
“她怎么了？”玛丽·路易丝焦急地问丈夫，“我去找她回来？”  
“不必了，我的好路易丝。”皇帝爱怜地揽过妻子的腰，“我们继续看吧。”  
“那个雕像是谁？”皇后仍然心存疑虑，她想知道好朋友究竟是为何才起了那么大反应。  
“哦，我很久以前的战友。”

**第一章**

** 1796年**

****

****

**3月27日 尼斯 奥热罗**

师级将军（général de division）夏尔-皮埃尔-弗朗索瓦·奥热罗今天心情很不好，因为他要去见自己的新上司。那家伙是个乳臭未干、没打过几场仗的臭屁小毛孩，竟然比他小足足12岁！巴黎督政府是吃屎了吗，再怎么冷落意大利军团也不至于开这种天大玩笑吧！  
奥热罗越想越气，恨恨地剁了几脚，虽然对紧缺鞋子的军团来说，他这样无缘无故地磨损自己的靴子是严重的浪费行为。  
气归气，作为师长他还是得去开那狗屁军事会议的。奥热罗粗鲁地拍了两下门，听见里面一声心不在焉的“请进”后嚯地一下推门而入。房里只有个又瘦又小的家伙，他正凝神看着桌上铺着的大幅意大利地图，地图一角放着一个缀了三色帽徽的两角帽。见奥热罗进来了，他抬头示意对方先在桌边坐一坐：“等人来齐了我们就开会。”  
奥热罗开始后悔自己来早了，和自己鄙视的对象单独共处一室当然叫他窝火，偏偏他还不能发作。于是他烦躁地搓着手，盼着马塞纳他们快点来。小个子司令理也不理他，自顾自地用大头针在地图上点来点去。  
新司令拿破仑·波拿巴曾经是意大利军团炮兵指挥官，所以奥热罗认识他，正因如此，他才格外不爽——对波拿巴来说，从军团炮兵指挥官到军团司令的火箭式升迁过程中，他唯一值得一提的军功不过是在巴黎炮轰保王党与平民，如果那种街头斗殴也能叫战斗的话。  
“他一定是靠睡了巴拉斯的女人才混上司令的。”奥热罗寻思，“不然凭什么找他？我和安德烈难道还不够格吗？”  
过了一会儿，安德烈·马塞纳也来了，看到老朋友后，奥热罗心情好了不少，立刻热情地冲他打了个招呼。然而马塞纳虽然回了礼，看上去却没什么兴致，这是自然的，身为“胜利的宠儿”，这种人事任命他怎么能忍！又过了一会儿，让-马蒂厄-菲利贝尔·塞吕里耶、阿梅代-埃马纽埃尔-弗朗索瓦·拉阿尔普、让-巴蒂斯特·梅尼耶也到了，这三个人也是久经考验的共和国战士，就算没有像奥热罗那样公然发作，他们也在得知新司令人选时面露愠色。  
“既然都来齐了，我们开始吧。”波拿巴的目光总算离开了地图，然后他站起来环视在座众人，“你们也知道了，从现在开始我是意大利军团总司令，对这一点有什么不满也别跟我提，有本事就去找巴黎。”  
“切。”奥热罗忍住了啐波拿巴一口痰的冲动。新司令仿佛没听见他的那声嗤笑，从怀中摸出一个小像，高高举起，接着他露出了一个灿烂的笑容：“诸位，这是我的爱妻约瑟芬，你们看她是不是很漂亮？”  
众将军顿时面面相觑，不知道司令葫芦里卖的什么药。哪有人开会时先介绍自己老婆的？奥热罗的腹诽差点就要脱口而出了：“行了！那荡妇是漂亮，不然你怎么混到司令的！”  
“你们肯定都认为她很漂亮，那好，我们进入正题吧。”波拿巴小心翼翼地收好约瑟芬的小像（拜托！不要把你对那老太婆的认知强加到我们头上！奥热罗在心里咆哮道），随后拾起桌上的两角帽，戴到自己头顶。就在这一瞬间，他收敛笑容，一下子板起面孔，高声质问：“奥热罗，你的师状态如何？还有多少人，补给能用几天？”  
奥热罗没想到司令冷不丁冲他提问，他愣了一下下，随即扯着粗嗓门回答：“我的师糟透了，1万人，至多一周。”  
“补给这么少？”波拿巴皱紧眉头。  
“已经三个月没发过肉了，很多士兵连件像样的衣服都没有！”奥热罗的嗓门更显大了，每次一说补给他就火大，别说肉了，好多兵连面包都吃不到！督政府知道像走马灯一样的换司令，怎么就不知道给他们弄点补给来呢？他们难道以为，意大利军团饿着肚子也能打仗吗？  
“其他师也一样？”  
“是的。”马塞纳接过话头，“军饷也几个月没发了，再这样下去，那帮兵痞造反只是时间问题。”  
波拿巴的脸色更难看了，但他既没有破口大骂也没有灰心丧气，而是坚毅地看着前方，仿佛那里有他寻找的答案。忽然，他用手指向桌子上的地图。  
“既然督政府不给我们东西，我们就自己去取！你们看，这条路通向哪儿？”  
众师长起身看向他指的位置，只见那是一条山路，连接萨沃纳与卡尔卡雷。奥热罗扫了一眼其他人，只见马塞纳好像明白了什么似的，眼中焕发出别样的神采，和他之前从滕达山口出击时一模一样。  
“这条路通向伦巴第平原，那里有酒有粮食，我们就去那拿东西！”波拿巴不给其他人插话的机会，一口气说下去，“但在那之前，我们先去切瓦，把奥撒联军切成两半，逼迫撒丁国王投降！”  
倏忽之间，整个会议的气氛发生了微妙的变化。奥热罗的大脑立刻清晰起来，沿着公路行军的图景已经在他眼前展开。是的，虽然意大利军团人数较少，但它将像楔子一样插入奥撒联军之中，从而将敌人各个击破……  
“明白了吧？接下来是给你们的命令，听好了……”

会议结束后，奥热罗带着波拿巴的命令去组织自己的师，他的心情和初时已经不太一样了。不得不承认，或许这回巴黎并没有看走眼……  
“嘿，长官下午好啊。”忽然有人笑着冲奥热罗打招呼，听声音他就知道是谁了——他在比利牛斯山脉的老战友、当年初丢了军职的候补军官让·拉纳。  
“下午好啊让，你还是那么有精神。”奥热罗微笑着回头，他很喜欢这个出身加斯科涅的平民军官，欣赏对方在自己麾下时的英勇表现。一想到眼前这个开朗率直的年轻人竟然被巴黎抹掉了军职，奥热罗刚刚对巴黎识人能力恢复的一点点信心又消失了。  
“我听说新司令已经到了。”拉纳玩着手里的帽子，午后的温暖阳光洒在他棕色的乱发上，“这下可以开打了吧？”  
“嗯，新司令说准备准备就出发。”  
“哦终于不用在这憋着了！我得赶紧去借一个半旅。”拉纳欢快地把帽子抛到空中，然后又接住了它，“你看见司令官了吗？他是什么样的人？”  
“他啊，”奥热罗想了想，笑着回答道，“一个小流氓啊。”

** 4月12日 蒙特诺特 朱诺**

意大利军团总司令首席副官、营长让-安多什·朱诺非常渴望能来一杯咖啡。啊，咖啡可是顶棒的好东西。热气蒸腾的液体流进你冷冰冰的胃肠里，让你能有个暖和的身子迎战灌进出租屋窗户的冷风。是呀，那时他和拿破莱奥内穷得经常赊账喝咖啡，如今他们的军饷加起来能在巴黎王家花园随便买家咖啡馆了吧（当然了他并没有具体计算过，重要的是他们有钱了，真的有钱了），反倒没有想喝咖啡就去楼下搞一杯的自由了——但拿破莱奥内也说了，只要打赢这仗，他们就有数不尽的物资可以取用了，几杯咖啡又算得上什么？  
“安多什，”同样担任总司令副官的营长奥古斯特-弗雷德里克-路易-维耶斯·德·马尔蒙，冲桌上蜡烛映照出的身影打了个哈欠，“你怎么还不睡？”  
“我得写信呢，你先休息吧。”  
朱诺铺开信纸，借着昏黄的烛光写家书。  
_亲爱的父亲：  
我刚刚参加了一场硬仗，靴子上的泥还没来得及擦干净，但我等不及要同您分享喜悦了！我上封信已和您提过，自从拿破莱奥内上任后，军队面貌焕然一新，我们得到了拖欠已久的补给，士气大振。我们原计划过两天就上山，向奥地利佬发动进攻，可好家伙，前天他们自己送上门来了。面对数倍于己的兵力，拿破莱奥内一点也不慌，在萨沃纳打得他们人仰马翻。他们本想灰溜溜地撤退。但拿破莱奥内是多么充满行动力的人啊！他索性提前实施进攻计划，于是今天在蒙特诺特，我们揍得奥地利人和撒丁人满地找牙，我想我们至少干掉了3,000人。您看，这出戏剧已经隆重开演了！接下来我们要一路高歌，为拿破莱奥内的天才剧本扮演和声角色呀！我想要不了多久我们就能征服撒丁，为这出戏剧献上第一幕高潮……_

** 4月15日 代戈 拉纳**

凌晨3点，天空中只缀着几颗疏星。排成密集纵队的拉阿尔普师51战列步兵半旅迈着整齐划一的步伐，一边哼唱《无套裤汉》，一边伴着鼓手的节奏向代戈进军。候补军官拉纳穿着打了补丁的破制服，腰间挎了把刀柄有些破损的旧马刀，走在51半旅第2营的旁边。第2营营长在近日的激烈战事中受了伤，尚未完全康复，于是乎，他的部队就被拉纳借来了。虽然拉纳之前就跟奥热罗说过他要弄来整个半旅，可事实上，哪怕只给他一个火枪小队他就开心了——他只是忍不了在后方听前线枪炮轰鸣。  
“话说，我们干嘛又去打代戈？”营纵队后头有个士兵随口问道，“昨儿司令的公告不是说已经打下了吗？”  
“是呀，打下后又丢啦！”走在前头的一个士兵回过头冲他喊，“那帮蠢货光顾着找吃的，结果奥地利佬半夜杀进来时，他们连裤子都还没穿哩！”  
意大利的山间顿时回荡着小伙子们的爽朗笑声。  
“我还听说，那时候马塞纳将军正在床上忙活，只来得及穿个睡衣跑出来！”又一个士兵煞有介事地说，不管是真是假，他这番话的幽默效果不错。山地间的笑声更大了，甚至有人模仿马塞纳平日的口气说话：“还笑，再笑的统统扣一个月军饷！”立马有人高声回应：“扣就扣吧！反正也没发过呀！”  
指挥官拉纳没有制止身后的喧闹，士兵们吵归吵，并未因此放慢行军的速度，再说了，适当的笑话有利于保持士气。等到了战场上，他就得让这些嚣张的家伙收敛收敛了，靠说笑可赶不走奥地利佬。

到达代戈后，拉阿尔普围绕村子布置麾下的几个半旅，51半旅藏身的小树林正对着村子左侧，他们已经排成进攻纵队，准备一开战就冲入村子。这很符合拉纳的胃口，这个掷弹兵出身的军官一向喜欢冲在前面。“只有孬种才缩着脖子躲在后面！”圣洛朗德塞尔当之战时，他曾向崩溃奔逃的战友们吼道。  
破晓时分，环绕代戈的山脊上开始浮现一条细细的亮光，第2营士兵握紧滑膛枪，凝神屏气等待命令。不多时，法军阵线上响起嘹亮的号声，宣告进攻开始。几个半旅直扑屯于村外高地上的奥军，而拉纳所在的51半旅径直杀入村子。奥军显然没料到法军这么快就杀了个回马枪，四面突然响起的滑膛枪声令他们有些措手不及。然而初时的惊慌过后，奥军很快反应了过来。高地上的部队开始利用居高临下的地势，据阵地以待敌。村中的奥军也迅速躲到房屋内或临时搭好的路障后，冲法军倾泻子弹。代戈村的狭窄街道全都笼罩在滑膛枪制造的烟雾里，呛人的烟尘中，两军有时就在不到100码的距离内对射。由于天色尚早，烟雾又比较浓，有时士兵只能靠敌人扣动扳机时的那一点火光辨明对方的位置。  
涌入代戈村里的法军越来越多，小小的村子似乎要给他们挤得水泄不通。由于视线和活动范围较窄，很多人干脆放弃了射击，直接和敌人肉搏起来，拉纳的第2营也不例外。士兵们挥动着刺刀战成一团，有人甚至拿枪托猛砸敌人的脑壳，白花花的脑浆于是洒了一地。临时照管第2营的候补军官也用他的大马刀手刃敌人，虽然他身材瘦削得像竹竿，乍看之下在肉搏中不占优势，但这狡猾的加斯科涅人动作异常灵活敏捷，总是能命中对手来不及掩护的要害。更重要的是，他挥起刀来就像在玩命一样，根本不管防御，只顾拼命进攻，光是这股气势就已经能吓退不少人了。伴着激烈的鼓点声，他随手抹了把脸上溅到的鲜血，向前方一挥马刀：“继续前进！”因为杀敌而有些混乱了的第2营迅速重整队伍，快步迈向前方，照这样下去，赶走这帮软脚虾奥地利佬只是时间问题……  
忽然，前方不远处传来一阵整齐的滑膛枪齐射声，仿佛雷鸣一般。三轮齐射过后，走在前头的法军士兵已经倒下了好几个。拉纳这才发现，在51半旅面前150码左右还有长长一道土石堆起来的路障，而不少奥军士兵正藏在那后面，看那人数估计有三个营。较低的能见度成功地掩护了这批奥军，现在他们沉着冷静地用子弹痛击任何敢接近的法国人，未能及时察觉危险的士兵便着了道儿。就连紧跟拉纳的一个少尉也未能幸免，一发子弹正中他的脖子，可怜的家伙哼都没哼一声就倒下了。其实滑膛枪的命中率并不算太高，但士兵被这骇人的阵仗震住了，他们忘了这时该靠冲锋去突破防线，反倒放慢了脚步，而这样做只是为奥军提供更方便的靶子。又有更多的士兵倒下，有几个分营的队形有点涣散了，甚至有士兵停步不前，似乎在犹豫要不要逃走，如果再这样下去，整个营或许会崩溃。  
“那些子弹就吓到你们了吗？”拉纳恼火地用刀背拍打几个士兵的后背，“这就退缩？该死的，你们的勇气呢？”然而他话音刚落，奥军的又一波齐射袭来，本来就胆寒的士兵们更害怕了，不止一个人开始向后倒退，哪怕候补上校正对着他们吹胡子瞪眼。  
必须做点什么……不然这次进攻就泡汤了……  
“那好吧，先生们，”出乎士兵们意料，暴躁的拉纳突然停止了怒喝，尽管他的脸还是气得通红。接着他一把摘下缀有三色帽徽的脏兮兮的帽子，用马刀刀尖高高挑起来，大喊：“共和国万岁！”  
在烟火弥漫的尘嚣与鲜血浸染的街道上，那个连军职都没有的家伙就这么举着他的旧帽子，像达达尼昂一般冲向敌人的火线。

“干！这是我唯一的帽子！”  
看着被子弹穿了个破洞的两角帽，拉纳气得忘了庆幸一下那杆滑膛枪的准星没有往下挪两寸，只顾着用加斯科涅方言破口大骂：“我的针线早用光了！操他娘的，说好的发新衣服呢！”  
这满口脏话的青年穿着被泥泞和各色补丁掩盖了本来面目的蓝白色制服，梳着一条杂草般蓬乱的脏辫子，蹲在代戈村旁一人宽的小溪边，身旁放着他的滑膛枪。或许他本该下去好好洗个澡，冲干净身上的酸臭汗水与肮脏污垢，但他觉得洗把冷水脸来刺激下神经就足够了。打了胜仗的士兵在村子里歇脚，他们生火造饭的气味也传到了溪边。虽然只是土豆、马肉、面包以及随便什么玩意儿混煮的大杂烩汤，但拉纳闻到后却觉得自己饿极了，想去士兵的铁制煮锅里捞一碗汤喝。他恨恨地瞪着帽子上的弹孔，眼里似要喷出火来，然后他用帽子舀了一捧清凉的溪水，一饮而尽，又用手在水里捞了一把，往满是热汗的脸上胡乱涂抹。  
“你就这一身衣服吗？”  
他正专心洗脸，耳边冷不丁传来一句奇怪口音的提问，虽然战斗已经结束了，说话人的语气也漫不经心，他还是被吓了一跳。  
拉纳迅速起身，警惕地打量四周。原来不知何时，他身边已多了一人。  
“你谁……请问您是哪位将军？”  
其实叫将军有点可笑——那家伙看起来和他年龄相仿，而且个头比他矮五法寸左右。他脸庞瘦削，骨骼突出，面色蜡黄，长得好笑的头发扎成松松的马尾，在肩头披散开来。  
简言之，要不是对方穿着共和军将军制服，他会以为那人是个营养不良的逃荒难民。  
“您叫什么名字？哪个部队的？什么军衔？”  
听到将军一口气抛出的问题后，青年军官条件反射般地立正站好：“我叫让·拉纳，现在是候补军官，没有固定部队，之前的军职是上校（chef de brigade）。”  
“半旅长？”将军挑挑眉毛，“我看您今天在代戈指挥的分明是一个营，您其实是少校吧？”  
“那是因为我的105半旅被强行合并了，”操他娘的，真是哪壶不开提哪壶，一说这事拉纳就想骂人，“共和二年我就是上校了，您要是不信，可以去陆军部调我的档案。”  
“拜托，我们在意大利呢，您让我去千里之外的巴黎找陆军部？”将军不禁笑了。  
“您要不信我也没办法呀，”拉纳抖抖帽子，戴在头上，“或者您可以去问奥热罗将军，他会告诉您我的服役记录。”  
“哦，看来您也是东比利牛斯军团来的？”  
“没错，我老家在加斯科涅。”  
“难怪呢，我就说您的口音和我一个副官的很像，” 将军上前两步，凑近了他，“你们加斯科涅人打起仗来还真是很爱冲……”  
将军站得离他过分近了，脸几乎要贴上来，拉纳犹豫着是否应该后退两步，但那家伙突然伸出手来，玩味地抚摸他的耳朵。他的嘴角浮现意味不明的笑容，柔软白皙的手指沿着耳廓徐徐勾勒，温柔地按捏耳垂，如同女子挑逗自己的情郎。  
从来没有陌生人，确切地说，从来没有哪个男人曾对他做出如此暧昧的动作，拉纳登时愣在原地。坦然接受吧，这感觉似乎有点不太对劲，赶紧拒绝吧，对方其实也没做什么，自己猛然躲开会不会显得大惊小怪……  
“我保证您马上就会得到一个新的半旅，”将军忽然撤回了手，“我十分期待您的表现。”  
他哼着跑调的军歌，轻快地转身离去。拉纳呆呆地望着他的背影，甚至忘了问一下他的身份。  
直到晚些时候任命状总算送到他手里，直到他盯着那潦草的落款看了许久，他才反应过来——我当是谁，那个人就是总司令，是迪戈米耶将军提过的小炮兵呀！


	2. 第二章

**4月16日 科塞里亚 奥热罗**

天色稍稍泛白，位于法军中路的奥热罗部就伴着清亮的杜鹃啼鸣出发了。倘若不是因为昨日代戈爆发意外战斗，他们早该从科塞里亚进军蒙泰泽莫洛了。奥热罗当然记得第一次军事会议上波拿巴就提出拿下切瓦，一旦法军到达蒙泰泽莫洛，法军就能从两个方向进攻那处悬崖上的强大要塞。所以说，奥热罗肩上所负任务究竟有多重要，那是不言而喻的。他左手握着马缰绳，右手揉揉有些酸痛的肩膀，心想总司令还算知人善任。  
通往蒙泰泽莫洛的长长山路既陡直如壁，又盘绕成曲。早晨的浓重雾气尚未散去，沁入士兵身上的单薄军服。小伙子们本就走得大汗淋漓，现在完全分不清身上的潮湿感究竟是出于汗湿还是雾气浸润了，好在他们倒也不觉寒冷。等山间雾气逐渐融入金色阳光后，只要站在山道上瞭望，便能瞧见碧澄天空下，层层叠叠的高耸雪山环绕中央的肥沃盆地，仿佛粗心的厨师在米黄色蛋糕四周淋了一圈过厚的糖霜。哪怕对见多识广的奥热罗来说，这也算一番难得景致了，不过共和国老将无心欣赏美景，他只是一边前进一边给疲惫的部下打气：“才这么点路！你们的腿可不是面条做的！打起精神来！跟着军旗走就是胜利！”  
“嘿，长官！我来报道了！”等奥热罗的坐骑踱至下一个大拐弯处，拉纳骑马沿山路边缘追了上来。他一把揪下帽子，冲通红面颊上的硕大汗珠扇风，其胯下牲口也哼哧哼哧喘粗气，显然这一人一马是拼命赶来的。  
“有事吗，让？”奥热罗温柔地注视他喜爱的军官，“要来点酒吗？”  
“不用了，我就是来报道的。”拉纳随手把帽子往头上歪歪一戴，接着在怀里大幅度地东摸摸西摸摸，过了许久，他总算掏出一张揉得皱巴巴的纸，愉快地递给奥热罗：“司令的任命状！现在我又要听你差遣啦！”  
“那可好！我这边就缺你这样的好小伙子！”奥热罗接过任命书后立刻展开阅读：“兹恢复候补军官让·拉纳的军职，并任命其为39战列步兵……”  
老资历的将军用力揉揉眼睛，又赶紧把目光集中在那行盖了印章的潦草文字上。没错，他看得清清楚楚，任命状上写的是“39战列步兵半旅”。  
“怎么了？”见奥热罗不往下读了，拉纳便发问。  
“让，39半旅我已经给别人了。”奥热罗无奈地耸肩，“这事前天我就上报波拿巴了，他应该知道才对。”  
“啊？已经给别人了？”拉纳愣愣地回应，似乎还没反应过来。  
“对，39半旅的确在科塞里亚折了上校，但我已经安排其他人接手了。”奥热罗耐心地解释道。  
“好吧……可司令官明明说了要恢复我的军职……”  
拉纳歪头看奥热罗，他那疑惑表情里隐隐透着失望之色。  
“回头我去质问他，真是的，他也太不负责了，这种大事还犯低级错误，”奥热罗让自己的坐骑和拉纳的再贴近一些，伸手拍拍晚辈的瘦削肩膀，“先跟我去蒙泰泽莫洛吧，我前几天在科塞里亚酒窖里找到了不少好酒。”

**4月16日 蒙泰泽莫洛 朱诺**

意大利军团总司令的首席副官朱诺少校正忙得焦头烂额，甚至感觉手腕要断掉了。铺天盖地的命令、堆叠成山的文书都等着他起草或誊写，偏偏波拿巴讲话语速极快，还夹杂不少语法错误，更要命的是他那浓厚的意大利口音，饶是从土伦会战就跟随他的朱诺也不能总是立马反应过来他想说什么。至于波拿巴的笔迹就更可怕了，它们和到处乱爬的野蜘蛛实在没什么区别，叫人根本无法辨认，如果不是朱诺勤勤恳恳地替他做好文书工作，旁人完全无法想象意大利军团该如何运作。  
因为全副心思都用在辨清波拿巴的笔迹上，当奥热罗踹门进来时，一头扎进文书堆里的朱诺浑然未察觉他来了，直到奥热罗指着总司令的鼻子叫嚣：“司令官，您今天犯抽了吗，那个任命状是什么鬼！”  
“什么任命状？”见奥热罗用此种不合礼仪的方式不请自来，波拿巴面露愠色，“有话直说，您知道我们马上就要去围攻切瓦了。”  
“关于拉纳的那个！您不是答应了给他复职吗！”奥热罗的大嗓门格外亮堂，朱诺仿佛感觉到自己趴伏的桦木桌面在震。  
“拉纳？”波拿巴皱眉，“我是给他复职了啊，怎么，您对他有意见？”  
“复职个鬼，你明明知道我已经把39半旅给德布卢瓦了！”人高马大的奥热罗抬头挺胸，居高临下地俯视他的上司，“我看您是对我有意见才对吧，您就是不满我的人事任命吧。”  
“谁跟您扯39半旅了，我当然知道已经有人接替那个上校了。”波拿巴摇摇头，“搞不懂您在说什么。”  
“别想靠胡诌蒙混过去，您自己的任命状怎么写的，你心里清楚！”奥热罗看起来不依不饶，语气也显得更加强横。  
朱诺忽然心里“咯噔”一下。  
“有个半旅正好折了上校，就分给他好了。”昨日在代戈，总司令漫不经心地对他如是说。_他说的是39半旅吗？应该是……不对，他好像说的是另一个数字？……那他到底说了什么……该死，自己好像有点记忆错乱了，都怪最近工作强度太大……_  
等恍惚出神的朱诺回归现实后，他随即发现波拿巴和奥热罗都盯着自己，奥热罗的目光尤其凶狠，像是瞅上了猎物的饿狼一般。  
“马上看一下拉阿尔普的报告，”波拿巴面无表情地说，“看他有没有给69半旅安排长官。”  
奥热罗的眼光令朱诺莫名有些心虚，这种感觉要比战场上炮弹逼近的危机感难受多了。尽管如此，尽职的副官还是保持了平常的高效工作状态，他立刻从那堆摇摇欲坠的文书中抽出拉阿尔普的汇报，呈给总司令。  
“我看看……好吧，69半旅他已经找人接手了。”波拿巴审阅完毕，随即抬头答复奥热罗，“恐怕拉纳公民得再等一阵子了，如有合适职位，我会优先考虑他的。”  
“但愿如此！有劳司令官了！”奥热罗的嘴角挂着一抹冷笑，朱诺从语气中听出他并非十分信服，不由紧张地看着波拿巴。  
“您还真关心他，”波拿巴斜睨比他高一个头的下属，“你们之前认识？”  
“当然，他可是个了不起的家伙！”奥热罗得意洋洋，就像在夸耀自己的战功一般。  
“但愿如此！”波拿巴模仿奥热罗的语调回敬道。

**4月27日-28日 凯拉斯科 科斯塔**

撒丁军参谋长、亨利-约瑟夫·科斯塔·德·博勒加尔侯爵望向窗外，目之所及只有顺着屋檐滴落的如注雨线。此时已近午夜，而城里其他地方没有点灯，与漆黑天幕融为一体。事实上，就连这幢原属于萨尔马托里斯伯爵、现在临时充当法军司令部的房子也不点灯，害得科斯塔摸黑找门时踩上烂泥，差点滑了一跤。确切地说，整幢大宅里，只有科斯塔所在的房间还燃着一团旺盛的火焰。今夜它成了城里唯一的光源。  
“他怎么还没来？”科斯塔的同伴萨利耶·德·拉图尔将军不耐烦地借着火光看怀表，“我们等了他快半小时了吧。”  
“耐心点，将军先生，接着等，”科斯塔小声提醒拉图尔，“不要显得我们急于求和。”  
然而求和正是两人此行的目的。谁也没想到，开战后还不到二十天，法军已经把科利将军的撒丁军队同博利厄的奥军切为两半，他们渡过斯图拉河，逼得科利撤退到离首都都灵只有5英里的拉洛贾。撒丁国王阿马德乌斯三世别无他法，只能接受法军司令官波拿巴开出的苛刻媾和条件。  
“这个波拿巴，我听说他还不到30岁，”科斯塔暗想，“而且这好像还是他第一次带兵。这不正常，我想象不出他是什么样的人物。唉，反正这也是革命造成的，如果没有爆发革命，我们就不会有这么多不正常的事了。但无论如何，年纪轻轻便取得如此成就，他必有过人之处。”  
“先生们，晚上好，我们开始谈判吧。”  
科斯塔循着这冷淡的声音望去，只见法军总司令总算在参谋长陪同下露面了。他的头发绑成马尾垂下，没有扑粉，火光照出他双眼的血丝，显然他很久没有好好休息。  
简单的寒暄和自我介绍后，四人在桌边入座，拉图尔将军开门见山：“国王陛下衷心希望与法兰西共和国结为友好睦邻，并十分感谢您的善意，但对于您开出的条件，我们认为有几个地方需要商榷……”  
“我建议您看看地图。您得明白，当我向你们开条件时，”波拿巴傲慢地打断拉图尔，“凯拉斯科、福萨诺和阿尔巴已在我手，我的军队离都灵只有咫尺之遥，而您的国王陛下还想和我讨价还价？他应该发现我给出的条件十分慷慨才对。”  
“但是您要求占领的要塞数量太多，国王陛下自然有顾虑，他乐意在库内奥和托尔托纳之间给您一个，但不能同时……”科斯塔补充道。  
“侯爵阁下，我军兵临都灵城下，你们的忠实盟友博利厄正夹着尾巴逃跑，可是您还要跟我计算要塞的数量？难道山洪淹到您家门口时，您还要计算自家苗圃里还剩几棵橄榄树没有结果吗？”  
“但是您的条件实在太过分了！”拉图尔提高声调，“您这是强迫国王陛下牺牲他的原则……”  
“看在上帝份上，我没有向你们的国王索要任何违背高尚的法律的东西！”  
“您要的真的太多了！您跟我们要瓦伦扎的渡河口，它对您完全没有价值，根本不是理想渡河点……”  
“我的共和国授权我指挥军队，那是因为她相信我自个儿能判断什么最符合她的利益，而不是征求敌人的意见！”  
“您那追求平等的共和国会希望您尊重对手的合理利益诉求。”  
几番唇枪舌剑后，科斯塔觉得嗓子发干，很想喝口水。_看来这场谈判凶多吉少了，波拿巴对我们既冷淡又倨傲，完全没有让步的意思。我本想建议双方休息片刻，缓和一下气氛，但我说迟了，波拿巴已经掏出了怀表。_  
“先生们，现在是凌晨1点，而我已下令2点发动总攻，”法军总司令冷冰冰地说，“如果2点之前我不能确定我能否得到库内奥，总攻一刻也不会耽误。”  
科斯塔和拉图尔沉默地对视。  
“我还要为进攻做准备，恕不奉陪，”波拿巴不再搭理撒丁代表，从桌边起身，“你们有什么意见可以和贝尔蒂埃谈。”  
他拍了拍入座后一直没开口的法军参谋长的肩膀。

_我们被迫接受了屈辱的条件，_科斯塔看着法军参谋校官起草停火协议，_我们没能让他做出任何让步，但他威胁发动总攻，我们不能拿都灵冒这个险。_  
“我们可以来点咖啡吗？”拉图尔打了个哈欠，“看在上帝份上，我也不会向您索要任何超出您能力范围的东西。”  
“当然，我这就安排部下去找。”波拿巴说着，从他丢在沙发上的旅行包里摸出两个陶瓷杯。

** 5月5日 托尔托纳 波拿巴**

擅自作主强迫撒丁王国签订《凯拉斯科停火协议》后（这其实是一步险棋，因为意大利军团并没有占领都灵必需的攻城设备），波拿巴完成了他的第一阶段战略目标。如今他要乘胜追击，歼灭博利厄的奥军。敌军已然渡过波河，掩护通往伦巴第首府米兰的路。早在上个月28日，他就致信督政府：“明日我要向博利厄进军……我会马上渡河，并占领整个伦巴第。”  
事实上，渡河工作并不是立刻展开的。饥肠辘辘的军队蹂躏乡间，总司令不得不花了一番工夫整饬军纪，甚至下令枪毙了两个抢劫教堂银烛台的士兵。他也清楚光靠严刑峻法是无法管理这群“流氓”的，遂督促军需官们尽快征集粮食、建立新的面包站。“跟那群懒虫讲，胃就是大军的腿，尽快送面包和饼干来！”他对负责送信的副官们如是说。  
军团本身也要重新改组。5月3日，波拿巴进入托尔托纳，受到当地政府和群众的热烈欢迎。纵然热衷于公关活动，他却匆匆离开招待会，对参谋长贝尔蒂埃口述若干道重要的人事调动命令：梅尼耶老迈无力，让他退居二线养老吧；大胡子瑞士人拉阿尔普表现积极，让他脱离马塞纳独立行动；军团需要一个精锐前卫，给达勒马涅四个掷弹兵营、两个卡宾枪手营。简言之，一番规划之后，波拿巴把军团改造成了一个菱形：四个军力相近的师分据四方，彼此相隔一至二日行军里程，方便互相策应，而达勒马涅的精锐前卫构成菱形尖端，像楔子一般直指波河上奥军阵线薄弱口——皮亚琴察。  
对，他将在那里渡河，打博利厄老头一个措手不及！波拿巴承认拉图尔说的没错，瓦伦扎作为渡河点对他价值不大，但马塞纳将去那里佯装渡河，从而分散奥军的注意力。不过对于这花招能否成功，波拿巴心里并没底。博利厄不会蠢到不在皮亚琴察留下守备力量，而且波河水流相当湍急，敌军会据此天险发射密集弹雨，想在他们眼皮底下强渡可不是件轻松差事。速度，速度就是一切！只有速度够快才能以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢占敌人的桥头堡，为大军开辟一条通路。  
_我必须找一个勇敢又机智的前卫指挥官才能迅速拿下波河。_  
应该找谁来打头阵呢？朱诺？马尔蒙？拉尼斯？……不行，这些家伙固然不错，但还是差了点什么……究竟差在哪了……  
不，我不愿意让他们上阵并不是出于这个原因，说到底，那只是因为我心血来潮地想确认某个家伙的能力。  
对一名军事指挥官而言，直觉对决策的影响有时不输理性。波拿巴当然可以给自己的选择找出一万个理由，不过他十分清楚，归根到底，他只是突然想起了半个多月前代戈战场上那个玩命冲锋的飒爽身影。_是的，没别的原因，只是我突然想起他了。那家伙好像是从加斯科涅来的吧，缪拉的老乡啊。既然烦人的大兵痞奥热罗那么护着他，不如看看他的水平到底如何？_  
“马尔蒙，记下来！叫拉纳马上去指挥卡斯泰焦的那三个营，第6、7掷弹兵营和第4卡宾枪手营。”

**5月7日 皮亚琴察 拉纳**

“去拖几条小船来！这个太慢了！”  
拉纳一边冲他的新部队大声嚷嚷，一边用马刀刀柄猛敲老旧渡船船身，丝毫不介意在涂漆外壳上留下剐蹭印痕，也无视了船夫瞪着自己的眼神。经历了数月的强行二线生活后，他总算恢复了军职，还得到了梦寐以求的前卫指挥权——总司令命令他率先抢渡波河。不久前他还冲战友抱怨：“司令官是个大骗精，说话好听做事孬！”等任命状送至手中，他便兴奋地原地转了个圈，之前那些怨念顷刻间烟消云散了。_迪戈米耶将军说的不错，他的小炮兵指挥官的确眼光不凡！_  
“我可不能让波拿巴失望。”好大喜功的加斯科涅军官表面上看来胸有成竹，骨子里却暗暗有些紧张，“这是他第一次给我重要任务，我可得好好表现，让他知道自己没看走眼！”  
心怀此念的拉纳自然等不及率队过河。波河与特雷比亚河在皮亚琴察交汇，此处河面宽1英里，水势涛涛如奔雷，虽说拉纳找来的那艘渡船可载500人，但它要花至少半小时才能到达北岸。暴躁的上校听当地船夫如此说便急得跳脚：“这怎么成？给奥地利兔子当半小时活靶子我就变蚂蜂窝了！”因此他才急着叫人拖几艘小船来。掷弹兵营接令后迅速沿波河南岸细致搜寻，不多时，他们便把拴在岸边的几艘木制平底船拖至预定渡河点。  
“干得好，伙计们！”等掷弹兵们坐上船后，拉纳跳上其中一艘，几步跨到船头最前端，挥手直指对岸奥军火线，“来吧，跟我去踹奥地利佬的屁股！”  
每只小船尾部的鼓手敲鼓鼓舞士气，伴着鼓点的节奏，士兵卖力地推动划桨，将奔腾不息的河水拨向身后。犹如利箭破空，几只小船劈开波河河面，冲北岸疾奔而去。拉纳上校杵着马刀，骄傲地昂起脖子立在船头。对岸的地貌越发清晰了，越过卵石堆成的河滩，他可以看到几处高大灌木丛间掩映着白色与靛蓝色军服——那是奥军步兵营与骠骑兵中队。奥军步兵显然早就做好了准备，只见他们排成三排横队，用整齐划一的架势端着滑膛枪。等法军前卫的几只小船驶过河中心后，拉纳瞧见对岸一名军官打扮的人物挥动手臂，然后守军开火了。波河北岸瞬间笼罩在枪弹的火光与烟雾中，齐射出的子弹嗖嗖地擦破空气，向着法军劈头盖脸而来。好在因为距离较远，真正中弹者并不多。某个不走运的掷弹兵胳膊上挨了一枪，他闷哼一声便咬住下唇，从裤管上扯下一块布草草包扎伤口。  
“不要怕！那群家伙的子弹都是泥巴做的！”一颗子弹几乎是紧贴着拉纳的耳朵驰过，可他根本没考虑是否要蹲身躲避，连头都不摆一下。_倒不是我真的不怕死，可如果身为长官的自己现在退缩，士兵又岂会奋勇向前？_所以他只是傲慢地继续用马刀敲打脚下的船板，冲对岸狠狠啐了一口痰。  
两轮齐射过后，奥军开始低头装填弹药。趁着敌军的射击空档，拉纳回头冲已经满脸大汗的掷弹兵高喊：“快点，再快点！只有100码距离了（天哪，鬼才知道还有多少码，反正他是搞不清），马上我们就能揍趴那群软脚虾了！别让他们有空开火！”  
对岸的景致越发清晰地映入眼底，他甚至能分辨奥军步兵脸上的表情了。他们看上去很焦急，正慌慌张张地往枪管里塞火药纸。_哈，这群胆小的白衣娘炮是怎么当上兵的！连我这个敌人都为你们丢脸！_拉纳忍不住放声大笑，然后又用加斯科涅方言骂了几句粗话。小船离岸边尚有几码距离时，他已然迫不及待，抢先纵身跃上对岸。掷弹兵纷纷随长官跳下船，快速排成密集纵队后冲向奥军步兵阵线。敌军来不及切换刺刀，只能回身逃跑，同身后的骠骑兵混在一块。见友军形势如此，奥军骠骑兵也无心恋战，掉头拨马便走。博利厄构筑的防线就这样被法军轻易突破了，南岸的其他前卫部队也开始乘船渡河。不过拉纳不关心这些，他已经追着奥军退兵往丰比奥方向去了。

**5月8日 丰比奥 利普陶伊**

“至少我得坚持到博利厄过来。”  
匈牙利将军安东·利普陶伊·德·基什福卢迪手握望远镜，观察正向己方逼近的几路密集纵队。透过清楚的镜头，他看到那群法国佬个个灰头土脸，歪戴松松垮垮的两角帽，想必那廉价帽子给他们揉过无数遍了，甚至有人连帽子都没，就这么暴露出蓬乱纠结的一头枯草和土里土气的小辫子。很多人膝盖以下的裤腿全是泥巴，或者说膝盖以下就没有裤腿了。有几个家伙没有像样的鞋子，只趿着破破烂烂的木鞋。尽管如此，他们看上去并不沮丧，反倒高声哼哼着节奏混乱的什么歌谣。  
_就是这么一支叫花子军队近日连战连捷，硬生生把我军逼到了波河对岸？_利普陶伊男爵摇摇头，自从法国爆发那不可思议的革命以来，他不能理解的事情又多了一桩。  
昨日，利普陶伊奉博利厄的命令赶来守卫皮亚琴察的渡口，但他才过丰比奥村不久就撞上法军掷弹兵。匈牙利将军麾下有步兵4000人、骑兵1000人，他用目测就能看出自己享有兵力优势，于是毫不犹豫地选择迎战。然而那帮法国佬个个都像难啃的硬骨头，就是赖在阵地里不挪窝。他们不但用数轮齐射扛住了利普陶伊的进攻，后来还发起反击，端着白晃晃的刺刀一头扎进奥军火线里。有个似乎是指挥官的家伙冲在最前面，一直骂着利普陶伊听不懂的话（上帝，他发誓那绝对不是法语），还不自量力地主动挑衅骠骑兵。看着这群不要命的流氓，利普陶伊实在感到头疼，何况当时天色已近傍晚，他也不清楚法军是否有增援，无奈之下，匈牙利将军只好匆匆退往丰比奥据守，并等待博利厄来援。  
退入村中后，利普陶伊也没闲着，他立马着手组织防御工作：用能找到的一切材料安放路障，命令士兵在房屋护墙上筑造雉堞、挖凿枪眼，供狙击手使用——他几乎在每一条街上都藏了狙击手。根据侦察兵的回报，利普陶伊发现法军似乎想包围他的旅，从而截断他同博利厄的主力的联系。虽然在7日的战斗中略有失利，但自己毕竟在人数上占优，又有房屋屏障可守，想坚守一日完全不成问题。  
法军越来越近了，估计再过一会儿他们就要展开成横队与奥军火线对射了。利普陶伊发现那群攒动的人头并没自己想象的多，顿时松了一口气。仗着屋舍和路障的掩护，想必几轮射击后他就能解决这群只会横冲直撞的莽夫了。  
好了，距离就剩300码不到了，法国佬该展开成横队了吧，第一线的家伙该做好射击准备了……等，等等？！  
利普陶伊差点扔掉了手中的望远镜。那帮愚蠢的莽夫真的傻到在敌人阵线面前进行字面意义上的横冲直撞了！他们不仅没有变队，反而换成冲锋步速，向滑膛枪的火光直冲过来。利普陶伊又看到了昨天那家伙，那个傻瓜冲在前头，在他的圆形镜头占了三分之一的空间。_而且他的衣服更脏更破了，他是不是根本没制服换？_  
“简直疯了！这是什么战争！”  
看着不讲章法的野蛮人与自己的部队战作一团，51岁的匈牙利将军深深地叹了一口气。

**5月9日 皮亚琴察 波拿巴**

“然而，今日状况亦非皆大欢喜。由于一起不幸事故，拉阿尔普将军光荣殉职，意大利军团损失了最好的将领之一，令我十分悲伤。”  
波拿巴倒背双手在屋内踱步，对秘书路易-安托万-福弗莱·布列纳口授给督政府的报告。“十分悲伤”自然是惯常夸张之语，不过拉阿尔普之死的确令他遗憾。战局正值用人之际，军团却无缘无故折损一员干将，原本心情大好的总司令接到汇报后顿觉胸口沉重了不少。可怜的家伙，他在枪炮轰鸣的战场上安然无恙，却在侦察归来后被不长眼的己方哨兵意外射杀，他的妻儿要是知道了该多么悲痛啊！波拿巴明白战争部会发放抚恤金，但他觉得，除了惯例慰问信之外，自己也该采取点实际措施抚慰拉阿尔普的家人。  
除了拉阿尔普捐躯，最近几日的战况都挺顺利。丰比奥等前进路上的障碍被迅速扫清，到9日下午，全军已安然渡过波河，马塞纳和奥热罗皆报称奥军正全线撤退，尽管尚不清楚其残余兵力几何。巴马公爵也主动派全权代表过来赔笑脸，恳求波拿巴放过自己的中立领土，总司令假装做个顺水人情，趁机勒索了一大笔“捐赠款”和米开朗琪罗等人所作的20幅名画。干这些既不合法律也不讲道义的事时，波拿巴浑然不觉心中有愧——督政府需要真金白银维持货币购买力，他也需要现金给士兵添置装备、补发欠饷。除此之外，那些靠祖宗本事混吃等死的哈布斯堡贵族难道不正是共和法国应该狠狠打击的对象吗？  
“巴马公爵应该庆幸我还没废掉他的国家。”波拿巴心想。不过，倘若以后他真要废掉这些腐朽的国家，他该如何在意大利构建一道防御屏障呢？第一步肯定是赶走哈布斯堡的蛀虫们，然后拉拢在地方上影响大的当地人……  
“将军，拉纳到了。”朱诺出声提醒陷入沉思的总司令，接着愉快地吹起口哨。  
“晚上好，将军。”  
上校站在门边，摘下帽子，冲召见他的总司令行军礼，然后他就像杆刺刀似的，纹丝不动地立于原地，看上去像是不知道该做什么。_也难怪，第一次和司令官正式见面，那家伙大概紧张了吧，可是他之前冲锋时都不曾出现这种僵直状态，难道说我比奥地利佬的子弹还可怕？_  
波拿巴不禁莞尔，他上前拍拍上校的肩膀：“我们出去转转吧。”

今夜无月，只有乌云掩映的朦胧星光和提灯的黯淡光线勉强照清脚下的路。白日的战斗喧嚣和人畜嘈杂仿佛从未存在，此刻清晰可闻的唯独波河湍流的汹涌轰鸣。波拿巴已然听够了那些人造的繁杂噪音，现在他觉得大自然的水流声格外悦耳。他在河畔驻足，眺望南岸小村庄的黑色轮廓，拉纳也随之停下脚步，与他并排而立。  
“您是意大利军团第一个渡过波河的人。”波拿巴转身，冲下级微笑道，“您的确勇气过人，拉纳上校。”  
“这算不上什么！那群奥地利废物没啥好怕的！”上校虽然说着笨拙的谦逊之辞，可他的爽朗笑声已然说明一切——波拿巴知道大部分法国军人对长官的赞美都没有抵抗力，显然拉纳上校也不例外。这家伙似乎激动得有些脸红，不过那也可能是灯光制造的错觉。  
“或许如此吧，但您还是为我立下了大功。要知道，丰比奥的胜利完全是因为你的勇敢与果断，”波拿巴和颜悦色地继续说，“如果不是您，那帮小伙子没法以少胜多，更别提全军顺利过河了。”  
“我只是做了应该做的事，”拉纳笑道，“您把任务交给我，我当然要尽最大力量去完成啊，总不能让您失望吧。”  
“我选择了您，就知道自己不会失望，难道我会把如此重要的任务交给一个普通的战士吗？”  
“感谢将军的信任，以后我会继续努力的。”  
加斯科涅人喜笑颜开，一脚踹开脚边一粒小石子。  
好了，火候差不多了。  
波拿巴深吸一口气，稍稍收敛笑容，换了副严肃些的口气：“拉纳公民，奥热罗将军是您的朋友吗？”  
“没错，奥热罗将军是我在东比利牛斯军团就认识的朋友。”拉纳点点头。  
“哦，难怪他会亲自为您争取任命状，甚至不惜跟我叫板吵架。”波拿巴的语气更显郑重其事，透着责备意味，“我看他就差哗变了吧。”  
“那个，那件事是我们……是我……错怪司令官了……是，是我的错。”拉纳方才的利索做派立马消失得一干二净，他结结巴巴地回答总司令的质疑，嘴里像是含了口甜酒，说话含混不清。  
“没错，此事的确是您的责任，所以我要对您提出重大批评。”波拿巴抹去脸上的最后一丝笑容，严厉地注视部下。手中的油灯照出了拉纳的惨白脸色，显然对方被自己这180度态度大转弯吓到了。  
“拉纳公民！看着我，听取批评！”波拿巴陡然提高音量，于是拉纳脸上的最后一点血色也快褪去了。  
“您不应该让奥热罗来找我，明白吗？我不喜欢被人干涉自己的人事安排，何况那时军情紧张，我必须争分夺秒，不能把时间浪费在和自己的将军吵架这种事上。”  
“明白。”  
“明白就好。”波拿巴阴着脸，向前跨了半步，现在他和自己的军官只隔几英寸，再往前一点就要贴上脸了，这时他发现对方的身体正轻微颤抖，不过不细看的话不会察觉到。  
“此外，我还要给您一句忠告。”  
“司令官请说。”  
“我的忠告是，下次遇上这种事就别通过奥热罗解决了，懂吗？直接找我就行，难道我还会吃了您不成？”  
意大利军团总司令大笑着揪了部下的耳朵。


	3. 第三章

** 5月10日 洛迪 霍勒 **

太阳高悬，洛迪镇却家家闭户。除了几个零星的叫卖行走商，石板铺就的街道上近乎空无一人。唯一的例外是小镇中心的大广场，一大群穿着弄脏了的白制服的家伙东倒西歪地在那或趴或躺，他们是塞伯滕多夫的部队，今天上午9点才从波河岸边撤至此地。  
“都给老子起来！妈的，你们这群猪是死了还是瘫了？”  
路德维希-弗雷德里克·霍勒下士手持长棍，狠命敲打在他面前排成一线躺着的士兵，但他们或是跟尸体似的一动不动，或是像驱赶苍蝇一般摆摆手，接着就翻个身继续呼呼大睡。霍勒把自己的兵挨个揍了一通，但那些家伙却像往地下扎了根，愣是爬不起来。霍勒叹了口气，抬眼扫视周边情况。同事们看来不比他成功多少，有的仍在挥舞棍棒或马刀，有的就直接上脚踹人了。然而横七竖八躺着的人群中，只有几个人在军士的野蛮暴力下颤颤巍巍地站了起来，还有人才勉强站起来一小会就栽倒了。广场上，军士的凶狠斥责声此起彼伏，但是士兵的鼾声照样震天响，其间不时夹杂几句骂骂咧咧的粗话。  
霍勒揍得累了，整条胳膊酸胀不已。他站着小憩一会儿，却忍不住打了个哈欠，于是他连忙晃晃脑袋驱散睡意。  
_滚你娘的，其实老子也困得要死啊。昨晚那该死的后撤行军折腾了一宿，搞得老子现在走路就跟踩棉花一样飘忽。操，你们倒是逍遥自在，真以为老子就不想睡？兔崽子，还不起来！再不起来等着给法国流氓抢劫吗？_  
“哎哟！”  
一颗流弹正中霍勒抬起的右臂，他痛得手一软，丢了棍子。落下的长棍结结实实地打在一个士兵的脚边，可他嘟哝了几句大概是梦话的东西就没响动了。  
_操，这还打个蛋啊！_  
看着巷口处迅速逼近的敌人，霍勒心想。

** 5月10日 洛迪 贝尔蒂埃 **

虽然达勒马涅的前卫轻松拿下了洛迪镇，意大利军团参谋长路易-亚历山大·贝尔蒂埃并不觉得是时候松一口气了。波拿巴的目标是追上奥军，从一路上所遇兵力来看，奥军主力已经渡过阿达河了。一涉及到渡河，那就必须谨慎行事，太急了会被敌军借着地利迎头痛击，太慢了又会跟丢他们。早前，侦察兵报称洛迪有座横跨阿达河的桥，现在贝尔蒂埃最担心的就是桥是否还能使用。万一后撤的奥军一把火烧掉了洛迪桥，法军就只能在对岸干瞪眼了，最起码，毁桥也会大大阻碍他们的渡河行动。  
总司令纵马飞驰，不时扬鞭驱策自己的坐骑，参谋长紧跟其后，一边催马快奔，一边留神细看一路经过的景象。通往洛迪城外的石路在城门附近拐了一个大S弯，沿途又有数幢两层民房和葱郁高大的树木遮挡视线，所以贝尔蒂埃暂时还看不见洛迪桥，虽说心急如焚，他也只能耐心等待结果揭晓。  
几分钟后，司令官一行转过了S弯末段。“看！那帮蠢货果然还没来得及炸桥！”波拿巴回头冲贝尔蒂埃笑道。参谋长点点头，感觉心里一块石头总算落了地。  
波拿巴等人在桥边停下，贝尔蒂埃立刻掏出望远镜，抓紧时间观察战场。在阿达河上方约10英尺的位置横亘木结构的洛迪桥，它长约200码，宽20至25码，从贝尔蒂埃等人所在的南岸往前140码左右，木桥经过一个河心小沙洲，然后通往北岸。这座木桥每隔5码设有一座用于支撑的桥墩，其桥面上铺着简陋的宽木板，除了最北边两处被拆除的桥基，其桥身未见任何明显的人为损坏，显然奥军还没来得及对它动大手术。贝尔蒂埃又望向地势相对较低的对岸，他看见桥头处有几个黑洞洞的大炮口直面对岸，隐约可见的敌方战列步兵则在茂密的林木和灌木间排成作战队列。  
“先去拉两门大炮来！就放这！”波拿巴开始发号施令了，贝尔蒂埃将望远镜斜插进马甲里，驱马上前听候总司令下指示。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“树太多了，看不清对面情况。”参谋长如实述说自己的看法。  
“附近有高一点的地儿吗？”  
“侦察兵说前面有个教堂。”  
“走，咱们上那瞅瞅去。”

参谋长站在圣弗朗切斯科教堂塔楼顶端，随司令官一同鸟瞰战场。现在奥军的阵地总算清楚一些了，他能勉强猜测繁茂绿林间那道道白线的规模，也能分辨出树林深处哦几缕白灰色烟雾，想必那是敌人之前生火造饭后留下的痕迹吧。  
“看着不像大部队，博利厄老头跑得倒飞快，只留这些人断后了吗。”波拿巴看了一会儿后，对参谋和副官们说。  
“虽然对岸不是博利厄主力，可洛迪桥还是窄了点，进攻的部队容易变成活靶子。”贝尔蒂埃提出。  
波拿巴点点头，随即转向朱诺：“安多什，你叫博蒙带两个骑兵中队去找个能过河的浅滩。”  
“看这地形，怕是渡河点不好找。”等朱诺走后，贝尔蒂埃对波拿巴轻声说。  
“的确，恐怕连你也得上阵冲锋了。”总司令拍拍参谋长的后背。 

**5月10日 洛迪 波拿巴 **

波拿巴看了看怀表，现在是5点30分左右。 当日下午，按照他的命令，炮兵们用从皮亚琴察贵族那儿没收的马车挽马拉来附近一切可用的加农炮，冲对岸奥军接连不断地猛烈炮轰，在一定程度上压制了对方的火力。马塞纳师其余部队也陆续抵达了，现在他应该趁天还没黑一鼓作气拿下洛迪桥。主动请缨打头阵的迪帕已经带着第2卡宾枪手营摆好队形，这些精锐劲旅个个热情高涨，就等正检阅自己的波拿巴一声令下了。  
“士兵们！你们已经征服了波河，打得那些狗乖乖夹着尾巴落荒而逃。现在他们心惊肉跳地窜到了对岸，但还不肯交出自己的阵地。”波拿巴高声道，一手紧紧握拳，一手直指北岸，“他们以为，有阿达河作天然屏障，就能阻挡你们这些所向披靡的勇士了。告诉我，将波河甩在身后的勇士们，你们怕眼前的阿达河吗？”  
“不怕！”第2卡宾枪手营齐声高呼。还有人大喊：“去他的奥地利佬！”“去他的阿达河！”  
“非常好，你们都是意大利军团最好的勇士！”波拿巴说着，忽然大步跨到正费力拖曳一门4磅炮的一队炮兵身边，还没等他们反应过来，他便抢下一个年轻人手中的推弹杆。炮兵们看起来吓了一跳，卡宾枪手们的视线则如他所料，纷纷聚集到了那根推弹杆身上。  
“勇士们，今天我要和你们一起战斗！”波拿巴高高举起手中的推弹杆，“尽情向前冲吧，你们的司令会亲自用加农炮替你们轰开一条路！”  
这番鼓舞士气的话看上去效果不错，士兵们纷纷挥帽欢呼，声调激昂，震动人心。总司令扫视过那一张张焕发神采的脸，满足地验收自己的成果。这时，他忽然听到人群中传出一声大喊：“将军，开炮不是底层的活计吗？合着你今天不想当司令，要改行当军士之类的了？”  
此言一出，迪帕的纵队顿时哄堂大笑，还有好些人吹起口哨。不过波拿巴并不生气，他只是回喊：“没错！只要能胜利，我当个军士又如何？”  
“大家听见没，司令官自己说的要当军士！”某个士兵接着话头继续喊，“看，他那么嫩，连个胡子都没，那根本就是我们的小伍长嘛！”此人话音刚落，马上便有人响应：“小伍长，好，比司令官顺口多了！”“小伍长，以后就叫他小伍长吧！”  
如同发现了新大陆一般，卡宾枪手们手舞足蹈，他们的笑声和“小伍长”呼声回荡在阿达河南岸，久久不息，而“新封”的小伍长波拿巴恶作剧似的给了身旁的小炮兵一拳，随炮车走向河边，他上一次亲自操纵大炮还是在三年前的土伦。

** 5月10日 洛迪 马塞纳 **

_小样儿，并不是所有人都会被你那副装模作样打动，或者说，被你那番甜言蜜语忽悠得找不到北，至少老子和皮埃尔就不会。_  
师级将军安德烈·马塞纳只是在心里冷笑道。此刻，他懒洋洋地斜倚岸边一株歪脖子柳树，冲正用“法棍”推入筒装弹药的波拿巴甩了一撇儿眼角余光：“小流氓还当真亲自上阵啊，别一不留神打死自己人就好。”  
法军炮群开始提高炮轰速率，差不多每两分钟就有一轮齐射。阿达河南岸笼罩在烟火之中，一颗颗炮弹呼啸而过，直直切入对岸阵地。北岸的炮声在连续打压下渐渐不支，愈发低了下去。而波拿巴似乎仍显不满，马塞纳瞧见他抬脚踹了一个炮兵的屁股：“你太慢了！我自己来！”  
_差不多该步兵上了吧，_胜利的宠儿仰头看向城门的方向。果不其然，第2卡宾枪手营已经出发了，迪帕走在最前面，凭着高大身材和深红卷发，他显得格外突出。波拿巴暂停下手中的活计，冲纵队挥手：“勇敢地向前冲吧，我在米兰请大家喝酒！”  
“在米兰发钱才是正道。”马塞纳暗想，他不禁寻思该如何率先进入米兰城寻找当地金库。在这当口儿，第2卡宾枪手营的鼓手已经切换成了冲锋鼓点，士兵们高呼“共和国万岁！，大步向对岸挺进。马塞纳马上抛开对金库的考虑，全神贯注地盯着桥上战况。北岸的炮兵虽然被南岸压制，但若他们集中火力，在如此近距离冲如此密集的一群人开火，后果还是会不堪设想。那些黑洞洞的敌军炮口现在全冲着桥头，看上去像是怪物大张血盆大口，准备吞噬胆敢靠近一步的侵犯者。  
迪帕能赶在敌人开火前冲过去吗？此时一秒钟即可分出生死……  
“该死，葡萄弹！”波拿巴突然叫起来。  
轰的一声巨响后，金属炮弹猛地蹿出炮膛，随即在半空中炸裂，滑膛枪弹登时像洪水般淹没了桥上的冲锋队，它们又好比猛兽的爪子，将原本整齐的队伍撕扯得七零八落。很多人摔倒在桥上，挣扎着想爬起来，还有人惨叫着栽下河。一片哀嚎声中，迪帕的队伍僵在了原地，甚至有退缩的迹象。  
“妈的，他们为什么不冲？”波拿巴拿马刀柄砸了砸炮筒，“留在那是想再挨一顿葡萄弹吗？”  
“看来小伙子们并不乐意去米兰喝你的酒啊，”马塞纳冲波拿巴笑道，毫不掩饰话里的讽刺意味，“关键时刻还得老将出马。”不等波拿巴做出任何回应，他拔腿就朝桥上冲去。  
_波拿巴虽然流氓了点，对战况判断倒是一如既往地准确，这时候只能一鼓作气冲到底了，要是给奥军时间再来一通葡萄弹，这个营不被全歼也会被打残。_  
“冲啊，区区这点炮弹你们就怕了吗！赖那儿不动是想给奥地利佬当靶子吗？喂，给我冲，冲！”马塞纳赶到时，迪帕已经冲他的士兵吼起来了。马塞纳三步并作两步跑到迪帕身边，卯足了劲儿高喊：  
“士兵们，冲过这座桥，米兰就是我们的了！你们不想喝个昏天黑地吗？你们不想捞他娘的一票吗？那就去有钱有酒有女人的米兰！只要冲过这座桥，就没啥鸡巴玩意儿阻挡你们了！那帮龟儿子正缩着卵呢，咱们这就过去，跟他们好好跳个舞！”  
“士兵们，正如马塞纳将军所说，这座桥就是最后的障碍了！你们曾经征服了那么多艰难险阻，还在乎这座桥吗？加把劲，你们一口气就能冲过去！”马塞纳话音刚落，立刻就有一个熟悉的沉稳声线接着他的话呼喊鼓舞之辞。共和国老将稍稍愣了一会儿，这才意识到说话的不是别人，是贝尔蒂埃。  
_妈的，参谋长那厮来凑什么鬼热闹！呵呵，今儿这战斗真有意思啊，不但司令官跑去干军士的活儿，参谋长也跑去干营长的活儿了。_  
马塞纳摇摇头，露出一副恨铁不成钢的表情（虽然他忘了自己身为师级将军也来干营长的活了）。  
“波拿巴将军那么相信你们，你们就那么回报他！”就在此时，某个不知道从哪儿冒出来的军官跳到队列前面，不断跺脚，“亏你们还叫他你们的小伍长呢，现在只是叫你们冲个桥，就一个个窝起来跟缩头乌龟似的！我在旁边看着都替你们脸红！”  
“得，又多了一个被波拿巴灌多了迷魂汤的。”马塞纳听着这番幼稚发言，强忍着不笑出声。_无论如何，作为阵前鼓舞来说效果是不错的。_这时马塞纳已经看清了军官的脸，发现那个看上去气急败坏的家伙正是奥热罗喜欢的加斯科涅小伙子拉纳。  
“还好在桥上的是我，要是被皮埃尔听到这种混账话，他会揍到你清醒为止……唉？”  
加斯科涅人从离自己最近的人手中抢了一把滑膛枪，转身就往北岸冲过去。因为动作太快，拉纳撞开了马塞纳的身体，但他并未停下道歉，而是像发狂的野马一样继续前冲。  
马塞纳骂骂咧咧地扶住桥栏，恢复身体平衡后，他旋即拔出马刀，奔向对岸。  
“干他娘的，冲啊！老子的金库在米兰！”

** 5月11日 洛迪 贝雷塔 **

_感谢上帝，共和国的军队没有拆了我的教堂。_  
洛迪主教贾南托尼奥·德拉贝雷塔一边暗自庆幸地祷告，一边冲法军军官们微笑致意。法国人赶跑了奥地利人，于是今天上午他去法军司令部拜会波拿巴，得到了不干涉宗教事务的保证。波拿巴也接受了贝雷塔的邀请，带着一群军官前来他的宫殿赴宴。  
“这位就是洛迪主教，他已承诺配合共和国，现在他是我们的朋友了。因此我希望你们能尊重他，保护他的正当权利不受侵害。”波拿巴如此向军官们介绍贝雷塔，他们的反应大不相同。有人友好地问候他，有人敷衍地打了个招呼，还有人只是冷漠地无动于衷，甚至有人不悦地瞪着他，小声嘟哝着什么意大利教士也应该被丢进塞纳河里重新洗礼一回。  
“主教阁下是我们的朋友了，”波拿巴看向那名发牢骚的军官，严肃地重复了一遍，“我希望他得到应有的礼貌对待。我们是共和国的军队，不是不讲道理的土匪。”  
那名军官闭上了嘴，但看向贝雷塔的目光并未变得更友善。  
_没关系，现在不是和这些渎神者计较的时候，再说了，他刚才说得很小声，我可以装没听到。_  
“厨房正在准备晚餐，”贝雷塔热情地说，“很快就好。”  
“得到您的邀请令我深感荣幸，”波拿巴回答，“您在这当了多久主教了？”  
“十多年了。”  
“您是本地人吗？”  
“我是米兰人，承蒙皇帝陛下的提名我才来了洛迪。”  
“那您很熟悉米兰了，能和我聊聊吗？”  
“您想了解什么？”  
“什么都可以，比如米兰的历史。”  
“那可有得说了呢！这可是个有丰富故事的城市啊。”  
“您慢慢说，随便说什么都行，”波拿巴和蔼地微笑，表示自己对这个话题很感兴趣，“它是一座了不起的城市，我渴望知晓它的一切。”  
_这个将军人还是不错的。他是无神论者，但他没那么傲慢，他面对自己不懂的东西时会虚心求教，_贝雷塔愉快地和对方聊起米兰的历史，_至少他承诺不干涉我的教堂，他还是尊重上帝的，他不会夺走上帝赐给我的财富。_  
两人一边聊天一边在大厅踱步，直到波拿巴在墙上的一幅画作前停下。这是一幅风景油画，画家用写实笔法再现了洛迪镇与那座横跨阿达河的长桥。波拿巴倒背双手，盯着它看了几秒钟。  
“画得不错，他观察得很细致。这桥头的树林，和我昨天见的一模一样。”  
“是我委托米兰一位画家创作的，他是很有才气的人。”  
“看，昨天我就是在这儿操纵大炮。这个地形适合架炮，这一处凸起构成天然屏障……”  
波拿巴用右手食指指点画面，开始描述洛迪桥之战的全过程。他谈到一路追击奥军的经历、长200码的木桥、奥军架在桥头的大炮，以及那次险些失败的冲锋。  
“士兵们给吓得不敢动，我的几名军官给他们鼓劲，最后干脆自己带头冲锋。小伙子们被他们的精神鼓舞，接二连三地冲过桥去，于是我总算拿下了洛迪桥。”  
“您的胜利着实来之不易，冲过这座桥需要很大的勇气。”  
“是呀，当时敌人就要发射第二轮炮弹了，要不是他们及时带着纵队冲过去，这次进攻就要泡汤了。刚才对您无礼的那个家伙，他叫拉纳，他是第一个冲到桥头的呢。”  
_哦，那个瞪着我、觉得我应该被丢进塞纳河的年轻人。_  
“您的军团非常勇敢，这真是一场了不起的战斗。”主教谨慎地恭维道。  
“其实只是一场小战，没啥大不了的。”波拿巴摆摆手，笑着说。


	4. 第四章

**5月13日 洛迪 贝尔蒂埃**

“博利厄已经不在克雷蒙纳了，”临时司令部办公室内，贝尔蒂埃指着挂在墙上的意大利地图，向总司令扼要汇报最新情报，“他正往曼托瓦方向撤。莱斯皮亚斯仍把守米兰周围的战壕，防止博利厄回援米兰。另外我也向他传达了您昨日已同梅尔齐等人顺利谈判的消息，命令他务必严格约束士兵，以免同米兰市民发生不必要的冲突。”  
“就让老博利厄在曼托瓦先喘口气吧，”波拿巴提笔圈出地图上的曼托瓦，“我们的士兵也累了，他们有权在米兰享受美酒和休憩。”  
“米兰也有我们需要的补给，”贝尔蒂埃想起了几个士兵裤腿烂了后裸着两腿战斗的样子，“老实说，我们现在的状态和逃荒难民差不多。”  
“是呀，我们是‘难民’，而米兰有很多仁善的富商，”波拿巴打了个响指，“我想他们一定很乐意‘捐赠’，毕竟共和国赶走了压榨他们的哈布斯堡贵族，获取一点回报不过分吧。”  
“希望如此，这可以大大缓解军饷压力……”  
“将军，你的信到了。”  
朱诺吹着口哨，蹦蹦跳跳地进入办公室。_瞧那年轻人兴高采烈的劲儿，不知道的还以为他是来参加舞会的呢。_  
“有我妻子的吗？”总司令急切地问。_事关波拿巴夫人时，我看他要比在战场上时紧张得多。_  
“还没有，刚到的是督政府的加急快件，于是我赶紧拿来了。”  
“她果然不爱我了！”波拿巴显得大失所望，焦躁地搓手，“我早知她铁石心肠，却不料她竟如此狠心，沉迷于巴黎的夜生活，对她那可怜的丈夫不闻不问！”  
“呃，将军，”虽然有些同情对方，但贝尔蒂埃觉得自己有必要提醒他，“要么先看下督政府的信？或许是他们批复了您的作战计划。”  
波拿巴不耐烦地抽走朱诺手中的信，撕开信封，一目十行地读起来。一瞬间，贝尔蒂埃发现他的脸色忽然变得铁青。  
_大事不妙。_  
“你们看看，”波拿巴啪地把督政府来信拍在桌上，“那帮狗屁律师说的什么混账话！”  
贝尔蒂埃连忙拾起来信阅读，只一瞥就找到了惹火波拿巴的根源：“攻下米兰后，您应当将意大利军团分成两股，您率领兵力较多的一股进攻里窝那，如有可能，您应继续南下，进逼罗马与那波利。与此同时，您应当将兵力较少的一股交给克勒曼将军，让他在皮埃蒙特军队支援下防守米兰大本营……”  
“这帮傻瓜，他们居然想拆掉意大利军团？”不知何时凑到贝尔蒂埃身边的朱诺也不悦地吐舌头。  
“我绝不和克勒曼合作，”波拿巴倒背双手，来回踱步，“狮子不需要靠两个头来狩猎。”  
“见他鬼的克勒曼！”朱诺狠狠地锤了一下桌子，“我的司令千辛万苦打下米兰，他倒好，来摘现成的果子？他敢来我就要他好看！”  
“将军，我也绝不允许这种事发生，”贝尔蒂埃决定不提醒朱诺米兰还没打下来，他的声音是坚决但平静的，虽说他觉得胸腔里洋溢着一股莫名的激动情绪，奇怪，他不知道自己为何要激动，“我会写信抗议的，如果他们非要强行拆散军团，我将辞去参谋长一职。”  
“不用你辞，我会先辞职，”波拿巴咬着牙关，“那帮不懂战争却爱指手画脚的王八蛋！让他们的宠儿克勒曼自己去对付奥地利吧，我不奉陪了！”  
“喂波拿巴，”布列纳忽然不合时宜地径直推门而入，似乎他并未意识到室内正处于白热化气氛，“约瑟芬的信到了。”  
波拿巴几个箭步上前，几乎是像不守纪律的士兵抢劫农民的火腿一样拽走了信。_我该庆幸他没有直接把信给扯碎吗？唉，我还是先想想怎么和督政府抗议这道命令……_  
“噢我亲爱的贝尔蒂埃，”刚才还骂骂咧咧看起来恨不得砸东西的总司令忽然一把抱住参谋长，吓了他一大跳，“我太高兴了！”  
“波拿巴夫人要来意大利了吗？”贝尔蒂埃谨慎地问。  
“比那更好，她怀孕了！”

**5月14日 米兰 维戈-鲁西永**

_米兰是天堂。_  
弗朗索瓦·维戈-鲁西永中士看着一位米兰商人塞到他手里的狐皮帽子，心里像喝了蜜一样甜。_这玩意可值不少钱，转手卖给上尉我就发财了。_  
战友们和他的情况差不多。作为率先入城的前卫，他们最先感受到米兰市民的善意。再也不用给千疮百孔的两角帽打补丁了，米兰市民拿来了皮质柔软的羊皮、猫皮、兔皮软帽（像鲁西永那样运气好的甚至能搞到一顶狐皮帽）。再也不用穿着破破烂烂又臭气熏天的军服了，米兰市民拿来了各式各样的衣服供他们挑选。现在要做的就是痛痛快快洗个澡，换上新衣服，再大吃一顿。  
_我没见过比这更夸张的对比了，一边是衣衫褴褛的寒酸军团，一边又是热情好客的米兰市民！_

**5月15日 米兰 波拿巴**

“请允许我代表米兰向您祝酒，”里尔宫大厅内，米兰贵族弗朗切斯科·梅尔齐·戴里尔向波拿巴举杯，“祝福您和共和国的军队身体安康。”  
“感谢您的好意，”波拿巴也起身，环视正享受着正式宴会之前的小酒会、三三两两交谈的米兰显贵们，“我也祝诸位身体安康。我非常感谢米兰市民的真诚与友善，誓将维护他们的和平与安宁。我向诸位保证，法兰西共和国一定会捍卫米兰的尊严与光荣”  
昨日上午，米兰市民代表团将城门钥匙交予马塞纳的前卫，意大利军团接管米兰防务。今日上午，波拿巴举行正式入城式。这类公关活动是很有必要的，或许米兰市民并不是非常欢迎法国人，但军队需要借机振奋士气。迪帕的第2卡宾枪手营在洛迪立下大功，率先入城，米兰贵妇们在阳台上向他们挥舞手绢，抛洒鲜花。当波拿巴的马车驶过街道时，欢呼声达到高潮，于是他下车，向民众挥手，满足他们想见他一面的好奇心。就算米兰人不喜欢共和国，为了一睹这位年轻的征服者，他们也会做出热情的姿态来迎接他。  
_看哪，幸运女神在舞台中央对我招手，我不会让那些愚蠢的律师干扰我。_  
“梅尔齐先生，”波拿巴热情地说，“我已经履行了前几日谈判时对您的承诺，我希望这足以在我们之间建立信任，它对维持伦巴第的稳定是必不可少的。”  
“我们会为您提供稳定的后方，只要您继续履行承诺，约束您的军队，”梅尔齐客套地说，“我们不希望市民受到不必要的惊扰。”  
“您尽可以指望我，”波拿巴信誓旦旦地说，“我已严令全军务必遵守军纪。”  
“我信任您的承诺。不过，如果真有士兵违纪，希望您能给他们足够的教训。”  
“那当然，我们是共和国军团，不是欺压乡里的旧王朝军队，我会送违纪者上军事法庭的。除了这个，”波拿巴的蓝眼睛凝视对方，“我希望我们的信任不会止步于维持米兰的平静。梅尔齐先生，您梦想中的意大利是什么样的？您希望它一直遭受哈布斯堡封建贵族的残酷压榨吗？您难道不想看见一个自由进步的新世界吗？”  
“这个嘛……您有具体的计划吗？”表面看来，梅尔齐仍然举止客套、神情平静，但波拿巴发现他的音调起了细微变化，“您知道，光有渴望是不够的，要解决意大利的混乱状态，我们需要实际行动。”  
“我计划在伦巴第建立共和国，梅尔齐先生，我邀请您加入我的政府，”波拿巴简述他的构想，“我们可以解散各自为营的地方贵族议会，以米兰为中心确立新的高效率政府。农产品和手工业品也需要更流动的市场，我们应该禁止权贵对外地商品设立高额税收关卡，这些家伙对社会财富没有丝毫贡献，是只会吸食意大利人民骨髓的吸血虫。梅尔齐先生，我知道您和他们不一样，您看问题敏锐深刻，您向往自由和平等的社会，这与共和国的理念是一致的。”  
“如果共和国真心愿意帮助意大利，我自然乐意与您合作。”  
“共和国当然是真心实意，她肩负着向欧洲辐射革命理念的使命，又怎会无视她的兄弟意大利背负的桎梏呢？”波拿巴友好地说，“当然了，为了完成这一使命，共和国军队也需要足够的补给，我希望您能对此提供支持，只有共和国军队把奥地利人彻底赶出意大利，您梦想的意大利才有可能实现。”  
梅尔齐沉默了片刻。  
“您需要多少？”  
“我会和贝尔蒂埃商量具体数额，不如我这就让他来加入我们的对话……”  
波拿巴快速扫视四周，寻找他的参谋长，结果发现贝尔蒂埃同一位贵妇坐在角落的沙发上，相谈甚欢。  
“唉，和贝尔蒂埃聊得那么开心的夫人是谁？”  
“那位是弗朗切斯科·维斯孔蒂侯爵的夫人朱塞帕·卡尔卡诺，她是伦巴第远近闻名的美人儿。”

**5月17日 米兰 布列纳**

塞尔贝洛尼宫的一间书房内，布列纳那握着笔的手在纸上单调地划过一道又一道字迹，与其说是他的大脑努力消化波拿巴在说什么，不如说是他的身体凭借肌肉记忆机械地记录对方口述的内容。  
“奥军已经过了明乔河，并获得6,000人增援，还有1万人在路上。这只会增加共和国军队的荣耀。”  
_你直接说奥地利佬人太多了快给我援军不就得了。_  
“我们会维持米兰现有的政府形式，但是会换掉政府班子，他们是费迪南德【尾注1】的人，不可信任。”  
_真的吗？你前天还跟那个梅尔齐夸口要彻底改组意大利政府，搞得人家还以为你真心支持意大利统一呢。_  
“我们将从这一地区获得200万‘捐赠’款。”  
_终于说到重点了，看在你能替他们挣钱的份上，督政府大概会收回那道拆分军团的指令。_  
“如果这些人要求成立共和国，我们应该答应他们吗？这个问题必须你们来决定，如果你们能表露自己的意图，那将是有利的。这里显然比皮埃蒙特更爱国，它更接近自由。好了就这样吧，你再看样子润色一下。”  
_所以你到底是怎么想的？你是在和米兰人画伦巴第共和国的大饼吗？还是说必要时刻你打算违背督政府的指示自己行动？_  
布列纳简单修改了报告，便递给波拿巴签字，后者签完后又随手丢给副官马尔蒙：“让我们看看是奥地利的援军先到还是督政府的信差先到。”  
“谁先到我不知道，但我知道咖啡时间到了。”说话间，布列纳已经给自己倒了一杯。  
“将军，这是迪罗克上尉送来的莱斯皮亚斯将军的报告。”马尔蒙收好致督政府的信后又递上一份文件。  
“迪罗克？他人呢？”波拿巴连忙看向门外。  
“他交了报告就走了。”  
“你怎么不早告诉我？”波拿巴略带埋怨地说，“他走了多久了？”  
“你刚才在口述报告，我不便打扰啊。不过他走了也没多久……”  
“麻烦你把他追回来，我好久没见他了！”  
“你认识这个迪罗克？”马尔蒙出去后，布列纳好奇地问，“你的老熟人？”  
“那当然，我们在土伦就认识，是老交情了。”  
_拉倒吧，从土伦算也就三年而已。_  
“于是你邀请他来意大利？”  
“那倒没有，这两年我们不在一块，联系得不多，我也是几天前才知道他是莱斯皮亚斯的副官。”  
_那算个屁的老熟人！这就算老熟人我跟你岂不是生死之交了？_  
“他是在土伦立了大功吗？所以给你留下深刻印象？”  
“你见了他就知道了，”波拿巴从桌上的文件里抽出一沓纸，“我不知道迪罗克什么时候能到，但是我想工作时间到了，你喝完咖啡就把这些处理了吧。”  
波拿巴一面给布列纳交代接下来的任务，一面又让人拿来一瓶红酒和几个杯子。几分钟后，马尔蒙领着一名军官进门。波拿巴微笑着迎上前，热忱地拥抱对方。  
_他看起来很平凡啊，不就是个普通军官吗，_布列纳打量来人，_我看不出来他有什么吸引波拿巴眼球的地方，像他这样的军官军团里一抓一大把，他也没怎么说话，我还以为他至少得是半个朱诺呢，哦他甚至有点害羞，只是被波拿巴抱一下，他居然脸红了。_  
“好久不见，”波拿巴微笑着松开怀抱，“但我仍记得我们在土伦共同奋战的日子，您的冷静作风给我留下了深刻印象。我的军团正需要您这种身处任何情况都能妥善地执行任务的人才，您能来意大利实在是再好不过。”  
“将军谬赞了，当时我不过是为前线输送弹药，”迪罗克有点不好意思地说，“我们能在土伦获胜，是因为将军您的策划与指挥才能，我只是尽力辅助您罢了。”  
_合着你们还在用您称呼彼此啊，你们压根不熟啊！_  
“我之前就听说您随莱斯皮亚斯将军来意大利了，奈何一直战事繁忙，没及时来找您。”  
“将军还记得我，我就很荣幸了。我会尽心辅助莱斯皮亚斯将军执行将军您的指令。”  
“您的同学穆龙也要来了。上个月督政府就准备调他来，奈何被陆军部长米莱-米罗拖住了，那家伙不是第一次给我使绊子了，他压根不重视意大利军团……嘿，瞧瞧我！”  
波拿巴引着迪罗克向布列纳走来。_呵，他总算想起来了书房里还有我的存在。_  
“光顾着和您叙旧，都忘了介绍了。这位是热罗-克里斯托弗-米歇尔·迪罗克上尉，”波拿巴站在二人中间，“这位是我的秘书路易-安托万-福弗莱·布列纳，我们当年是军校同学。”  
“幸会。”  
布列纳主动向迪罗克伸手。

**5月27日 布雷西亚 贝尔蒂埃**

贝尔蒂埃坐在办公桌前翻阅文件，试图镇定心神，但他的右手仍时不时搓一把衣角，暴露他的不安心态。  
_波拿巴已经整整24小时没回复我了，他在搞什么鬼？_  
近两周前，意大利军团在米兰得到了想要的补给，重整态势。随后波拿巴发布公告，鼓舞军团继续追击奥军。于是乎，师级将军巴泰勒米-卡特林·茹贝尔、马塞纳、奥热罗、塞吕里耶兵分几路，前往奥军要塞曼托瓦。法军一路上并未遇到什么阻碍，可是他们的总司令倒不见了。  
贝尔蒂埃忍不住又看了眼门口，他不得不承认刚才的脚步声是错觉，并没有副官送来波拿巴的指令。  
_也不知道可爱的朱塞帕在干什么？她还记得我吗？既然波拿巴不理我，我该给她写信。_  
贝尔蒂埃立刻铺开信纸：  
“亲爱的维斯孔蒂侯爵夫人，上次一别后，我对您甚是……”  
“该干活了贝尔蒂埃！”脑后忽然响起波拿巴的声音，吓得他差点摔掉手中的笔，“快，我们来起草下一步行军指令！”  
“你可总算来了，我还以为你打算丢下军团不管了，”贝尔蒂埃叠起信纸，冲终于出现的上司抱怨道，“下次别这样了，你不在我没法代替你指挥。”  
“那帮煽动农民造反的王八蛋，害我在帕维亚耽搁了，”波拿巴解释道，“不过拉纳和多玛尔丹已经解决他们了。我昨天搞了场审判，枪毙了几个胆大包天的恶徒。”  
“后方稳固了就好，该迎接奥地利人了。”  
“是的，”波拿巴自信地说，“向曼托瓦出发！”

**5月30日 瓦莱焦 贝西埃**

一个松散队形的猎骑兵半中队（division）正以慢步步伐走在田野上，此地是明乔河流经山地时形成的河谷平原，四周环绕着林木蓊郁的起伏丘陵。猎骑兵身着镶白边绿色短上衣与紧身绿色马裤，头戴筒帽（不过好几个人的帽子缺了装饰用的羽毛），一手握着马缰，一手在身侧倒提滑膛枪。他们行进的公路两侧是青色的麦田，但迫于战事，并没有农民在田里忙活。在更远处是瓦莱焦村，意大利军团渡过明乔河后便在此建立司令部。村舍上空飘着青烟，烧火造饭的香味也传到了猎骑兵半中队里。贝西埃上尉悄悄咽了下口水。_司令部的人大概在煮美味的肉汤，我也好想来一片沾了蒜酱的面包。_  
“咕噜——”  
耳畔突然传来肚子瘪下去的熟悉声音，接着是猎骑兵的哄堂大笑。_我不是故意的，我不该在巡逻时走神，_贝西埃的耳根子开始发红，幸好贴在耳畔的狗耳状发型掩盖了这一点，不然他会更不好意思，_我哪知道只是想一想吃的肚子就会起反应……唉不对？刚才那声音好像不是我发出来的？_  
“我的上尉，我饿了，”贝西埃旁边的上士塞巴斯蒂安·莱施特-施耐德大方地承认自己是始作俑者，“抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
“我亲爱的朋友，这没什么大不了的，不要自责。”  
“不过话说回来，为什么又是咱们来执行巡逻任务，而别人就能在博尔盖托悠闲地吃午饭？”莱施特-施耐德解开短上衣扣子透气，“大家昨天在博尔盖托表现不差吧，结果得到的奖励就是出来巡逻？”  
“是啊，等我们回去就只有草根吃了！”一名士兵帮腔。  
“我相信随军食堂会给我们留着的。”  
“长官，我看他们就是觉得您好欺负！”又一位士兵愤愤不平地说，“您不能总是来什么是什么，您要抗议。”  
“连我的马都在抗议，长官！虽然我听不懂马语，但我确信它在说它想好好吃一顿燕麦大餐！”  
“请耐心点，诸位，等完成任务后，我去军需官那儿弄点酒犒赏你们。”贝西埃努力安抚部下的情绪。  
“我亲爱的上尉，我就指着你这句话了，”莱施特-施耐德笑道，“走吧，让我们迅速了结这恼人的差事。”  
约半小时后，猎骑兵们来到一处浅滩饮马。走了这半晌，大家都觉得喉咙干得冒烟，纷纷趴在岸边掏出水壶，和坐骑共享清凉的水源。  
“大伙儿先在这休息，”贝西埃随机点了几个人，“你们几个，跟我到那边的小山头上瞧瞧。”  
“长官，您是不是太谨慎了？”一个猎骑兵耸耸肩，“奥地利佬早被马塞纳将军打跑了，就算爬上亚平宁山顶也瞅不见他们的影儿呢。还是说您饿得等不及回博尔盖托了，想带我们上山猎兔子？”  
“您说得很有道理，但既然是任务，就要认真完成，”贝西埃坚持己见，“那座小山头是我们这次巡查的最后一站，没有别的情况我们就回博尔盖托。”  
“我亲爱的长官啊，你就是太爱较真，”莱施特-施耐德拍拍贝西埃的肩膀，“有时我都怀疑你不是加斯科涅人。”  
贝西埃本想反驳这位洛林人士加斯科涅人怎么就不能较真了，不过还是咽回了嘴边的话。  
_就算我和他这句话较真，也不会改变他的刻板印象，他只会觉得我更不像加斯科涅人而已。_  
贝西埃领着几名士兵，纵马小跑，驰向山顶。大片大片的白色雏菊点缀墨绿的山腰，如夏日夜晚点缀天空的璀璨银河；紫罗兰的香气浸润在空气中，似乎跑了这一趟后，连坐骑的鬃毛都会沾上紫罗兰调的香水。_多美丽的景色，好想和我心爱的玛丽一同出游。我也该叫上亲爱的若阿基姆，虽然他刚从繁华的巴黎回来，但此地的美景也不容错过。我们带上两瓶葡萄酒，在山顶开怀痛饮，唱加斯科涅民歌。哦，今天的天气真好……_  
“长官您看！”一名士兵忽然惊叫，“山下有动静！”  
贝西埃循着他指的方向望去，只见山脚下多出了一片不合时宜的草绿，那当然不是长了脚狂奔的植物，而是奥地利骠骑兵的短上衣。

**5月30日 瓦莱焦 波拿巴**

中午的天气有点热，于是波拿巴脱得只剩衬衣和马裤，衬衣扣子也没系上，暴露胸膛。他平躺在一间村舍的简陋木板床上，闭目养神，或者说，闭目思考军务之外的问题。  
_约瑟芬还是爱我的，她一定已经在来米兰的路上了。  
缪拉说她没病，她骗了我。  
但她怀孕了！我和她孕育的生命结晶！  
她为什么就是不肯来米兰？  
唉，我怎么能奢求她来米兰？我是有多天真，才会以为自己居然能得到她的垂爱。  
她必须来米兰！我渴望她的体香！  
我亲爱的约瑟芬，来吧，来我身边吧，我……_  
“波拿巴，快跑！”朱诺忽然踹门而入，“奥地利人来了！”  
“奥地利人？”  
“来了个骠骑兵中队，好了别废话了，快跑！”  
“等等！你至少让我穿件衣服！”  
波拿巴只来得及穿了一只靴子就被朱诺拖走了。

**5月30日 瓦莱焦 贝西埃**

贝西埃一只脚刚踏进司令部的院子，胸口就被缪拉上校的怀抱死死箍住，差点喘不过气来。缪拉看起来丝毫不介意他的窘态，只顾着高兴地大嚷：“我的好兄弟，你今天可立大功了！波拿巴跟我夸了你好久，他总算意识到多次推荐你的我是多么慧眼识珠了，准备马上提拔你！”  
“我不过是做了……咳咳……做了……”  
“抱歉抱歉，”缪拉连忙松开贝西埃，“请原谅我，我实在是太高兴了。想到以后我们可以一起在司令部共事，我恨不得今晚就喝光库存的香槟庆祝呢！”  
“能见到你我也很高兴啊，”恢复了呼吸后，贝西埃也激动地说，“我的老朋友，你去巴黎才几天，我就思念你了。”  
“等打完这一仗，咱们上巴黎痛痛快快地玩几天，找最漂亮的姑娘一起快活，”缪拉大笑着在贝西埃背上用力推了一把，“我不耽误你领赏了，快进去吧，总司令就在里面等你。”  
贝西埃在副官马尔蒙指引下来到总司令办公室门口，他正欲进去，却听到门里已经有人在对话了。  
“给你第6、7掷弹兵营，再加贝西埃的50个警卫骑兵和50个岗哨骑兵，”这是他听过的总司令的声音，“应该够了吧？”  
“当然不够，肯定需要预备队啊，”这个声音他不熟悉，但他确定那是加斯科涅口音，“万一作战时人手不够，这两个掷弹兵营被临时调走了怎么办？我一个光杆上校要怎么保护你的安全？”  
_不是光杆啊，不是说了还有我的骑兵吗，_贝西埃略带委屈地想。  
“那这样吧，”总司令似乎是在边思考边说话，“如果这两个营被调走，你就去找贝尔蒂埃，问他要部队。”  
“这才像话，”那个陌生的声音高声说，“不过你得写成命令啊，不然贝尔蒂埃不听我的怎么办。”  
“贝尔蒂埃也在意司令部的安全的，你想啥呢。”  
“他如果真在意，你就不会差点被抓了。该死的，还好马塞纳反应够快，及时赶走了奥地利人，”那个陌生的声音愤愤地说，“要是你今天出了事，我要，我是说我们要怎么办？”  
“我今天确实大意了，多亏贝西埃上尉机警地发现塞伯滕多夫的骑兵。”  
贝西埃的耳朵根又开始发红了。_快进去，快进去，你总不能一直躲这儿听墙角吧。_  
他稍稍吸了口气，然后轻轻敲门。  
“请进。”  
“晚上好，波拿巴将军，”贝西埃进门后立刻向总司令行礼，然后看向屋里的另一名军官，“晚上好，我……”  
“晚上好，我叫让·拉纳，”那名军官三步并作两步跳到他面前，主动与他握手，“您就是贝西埃上尉吧，您的事我听说了，您很了不起！”  
“您过奖了，我不过是尽了自己的职责。”  
_完了，我的脸颊都开始发烫了，这下我没法掩盖自己的脸色了。_  
“贝西埃上尉，我很感激您今天在瓦莱焦的表现，这也让我认识到了司令部安保的重要性，”总司令朝贝西埃和蔼地微笑，这稍稍缓和了他的紧张心情，“所以我准备组建一支司令部卫队，交给拉纳上校和您负责。”  
“将军公民，我感谢您的信任，我一定不会让您失望。”  
贝西埃一板一眼地说，他以为自己的回答很得体，没成想拉纳却笑了，仿佛他是听了一个棒呆了的笑话。_难道我说的哪里不对吗？_  
“我说您，干嘛这么拘谨啊？”拉纳总算忍住了笑，“问您话的是共和国将军，又不是旧王朝国王。”  
“我，我只是……”  
“您放开点，自然点，”拉纳的手指在他的脸颊上弹了一下，“别答个话就脸红啊。”  
“我说让，你就别折腾贝西埃上尉了，”总司令的语气似在责怪，但他的脸上仍挂着春风般的笑容，“他跟你不熟，当然会拘谨。不过你们都是加斯科涅人，以后又是卫队正副指挥，早晚会熟起来的。”  
“他真是加斯科涅人？”拉纳疑惑地看向总司令。  
“是的，我真是加斯科涅人，”贝西埃哭笑不得，短短一天内已经有两个人质疑他的出身了，“我是随东比利牛斯军团一起来意大利的。”  
“那我们不但是老乡，还是老战友啊！”拉纳看起来大喜过望。  
“我们三个都为迪戈米耶将军战斗过，”总司令也笑着说，“这也算是缘分。”  
“我一定不会辜负迪戈米耶将军的教诲，”贝西埃认真地说，“拉纳上校，我会和您一同协助总司令……”  
“都是老战友了干嘛还用敬语，”拉纳打断了他，“以后我们就用‘你’相称了。”  
“好的。”  
贝西埃点点头。  
_我想拉纳上校才是莱施特-施耐德眼中的标准加斯科涅人，他太灿烂了，像一团肆意燃烧的野火。我羡慕他，因为我做不到。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾注1：即米兰总督、奥地利-埃斯特的费迪南德·卡尔大公。


End file.
